


Strings of Fate

by PJCKMCACSKSA



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Middle School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJCKMCACSKSA/pseuds/PJCKMCACSKSA
Summary: There were nine people in charge of fate. The Moirae, the Norns, and the Hemsut. They worked closely together, deciding the fates of people, and whether they were Greek/Roman, Norse, or Egyptian. Sometimes people crossed into two tapestries. Never three. Until a boy was born in 1993, who wiggles his way into all three. Read on to find out who the mysterious boy is and his fate.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hello, this is the first chapter of my already long work of fanfiction. I have just started cross-posting my stories from fanfiction onto AO3. If you wish to see all that has already been completed on this story, I would suggest searching the story on fanfiction.net. I have the same user name and the title is the same. Also, if you decide to review, I will not tolerate any swearing. Thank you if you have read this, and I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's work, specifically the Kane Chronicles, Magnus Chase, Percy Jackson, or anything that goes with them. I am not Rick Riordan.

The Moirae turned to face the Norns and Hemsut. "How is this possible?" they questioned in unison. "We have seen people that tied two together, but, but, this boy is a Greek demigod, a Roman legacy, an Egyptian magician, and a Norse einherjar."

Snorting the Norns asked, "Could you at least tell us who the boy is?"

Speaking up for the first time in ten years, the Hemsut whispered, "This miracle boy's name is Percy Jackson. He will save Greece and Rome from Kronos and Gaea. He will save the Norse in Ragnarok. Along with saving us from Apophis." The three Egyptians went silent again.

"Okay," the Norns nodded. "He will be very helpful and save us all. Of course it will be someone from all three. They would be the most powerful. But this is bad that the ends would come so soon."

"Yes, he is very powerful," the Moirae stated. "He will come to us first, and least powerful. But he is powerful as a child. If he betrays or swaps sides, we are doomed. But his flaw is loyalty. So as long as we do not betray him and our enemies don't get him first all will be fine. Except, Athena and Zeus will try and get rid of him, so he might be betrayed by Greeks since he is of Poseidon. But that might be what gets him to the Egyptians and Norse."

All nine nodded sagely, agreeing to let this go naturally, but to keep watch, and interfere only if absolutely necessary, And this was how things went, with a few blimps around the way, until Percy Jackson turned twelve and went to Yancy Academy, where he would encounter the Greeks for the first time officially.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you have enjoyed this story so far! If you did and the whole thing isn't posted yet, please visit fanfiction.net, where I have everything I have written posted. As I mentioned before, user name and title are the same. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and do not own his work, this is just a small fanfiction based off of it.

Percy's Point of view

I walked through the doors of Yancy Academy. I was one of the three people who took the bus. I didn't know their names though since we were spread out. Everyone else had a family chauffeur drive them in limos. We could have never afforded one of those. People walked up to others and went inside, talking with their friends. I knew no one. This was my first year at Yancy. I wasn't here since we were rich, I'm poor, but since I'm a troubled kid and have been kicked out of all the other schools I have been to. Last year I was at Marelavo Elementary school. I got kicked out when on a field trip to a battle site where I accidentally shot a cannonball at the school bus. Bad things happen to me on field trips, end of story.

"Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, and Casus Vicis please come over here," bellowed the school principal.

The three of us walked over to Mr. Radix. "Hello," he greeted us. "Since you three are the only new kids in your grade and are all boys, you three are going to room together. Ok?'

"Ok," we nodded. He began to show us to our room. The two kids I was rooming with were the other kids on the bus. Grover and Casus seemed to know each other, and Grover seemed to be afraid of Casus. I hope Casus was not a bully at their past school or something. What I didn't know then was that Grover was a satyr that was sent to watch the kids at school for CHB, and Casus was one of the fates, Clotho, in a human, male form to watch over Percy for her fellow fates, all eight. Our name was vitae, meaning life. This school likes Latin, seeing as Latin was a required class and the rooms had names instead of numbers, which were in Latin. All in all, this was an interesting school.

In our room, there was one bunk bed and a cot. Grover volunteered right away for the cot, while Casus asked for the top bunk. I wanted the bottom bunk, so everybody was fine with where they were sleeping. Turning off the lights, we all went to bed, the first day of school would be tomorrow.

The lights flickered on. I jumped up, bright lights blinding me. It was only 6 in the morning! Breakfast started at 7:30, school at 9. Who in this ungodly school was a stupid morning person, waking us up so early! "Turn the lights off," I mumbled. "Which of you is a stupid morning person."

Grover mumbled his agreement, adding on a, "Casus shut the lights off. Fates might be up early, but satyrs and godlings are not."

"The early bird gets the worm," Casus crowed cheerfully.

"And the second mouse gets the cheese," I grumbled at him.

He didn't care. Throwing open the curtains, the bright sun hurt our tired eyes. Grover and I hissed in pain. Grumbling we got up. I guess in the back of our heads we knew to listen and not mess with Casus, along with we should get ready for school at some point.

We all showered, Casus had already gone, then I went, Grover going last. After that, we got into our school uniform. It was a grey button up collared shirt, a blue tie, black slacks, grey socks, and black dress shoes. It was very uncomfortable.

"Well now that we have that done, we should get ready, set up materials, right?" Grover asked Casus.

"Nope," I answered his question. "They are giving out schedules at breakfast, along with pencil case materials, the teachers will give out the materials in the first class you have with them." I knew this since my mom, Sally Jackson feed me with all this information yesterday at breakfast.

Both looked at me with surprise. "Thanks, Percy," Grover replied, still shocked. Neither had expected me to know that.

"Close your mouth's, your gonna catch flies," I remarked at them sarcastically. Their mouths shot closed. "Lead the way to breakfast Casus."

And he did. We followed Casus until we got to the dining hall. We started to enter the empty room...


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hello and thanks to all who have read this far into my story. If you wish to see the whole thing before it gets posted onto AO3, I highly suggest visiting it on fanfiction.net. If you want to though, you can grow with this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the plot line, Casus, and the students and teachers from Yancy, excluding Nancy, Mr. Brunner, and Mrs. Dodds.

Grover's Point of view

I put my hand in front of Casus. "What time is it?" I asked.

Percy looked down at his watch. "6:30, why?"

"Shoot, shoot, shoot. We are going to be in trouble," muttered Casus. Percy shot a confused glance at him. Casus felt worried, well Percy was just confused. As a satyr, I have powers of empathy. I decided to make an empathy link with Percy as he was probably a demigod, plus it might make it easier to read his emotions, seeing as it was very hard to read them.

I explained to Percy, "Breakfast doesn't start for an hour. Also, we are not supposed to be out of our rooms from 10 to 7:30. There are bathrooms in the dorms for a reason. Time Accident over there is worried about being in trouble, especially since there are probably cameras in the building." Percy nodded in understanding.

So we started to sneak back into the room. Percy lead the way, he seemed to have a photographic memory. He knew exactly where the cameras were and have to avoid them. He even found some shortcuts!

After we entered the room, Percy turned towards me. "What did you mean when you called Casus 'Time Accident'?" he asked.

"Well, that is the literal translation of his name into English. It is a Latin name. Maybe we should discuss the meanings of our names as a way to get to know each other and pass time," I replied. They both nodded in agreement.

"All go first," Casus volunteered. "As you already know, my name is Latin, meaning Time Accident. Casus means case, chance, fall, accident, downfall, fortune event, falling, collapse, ruin, wreck, transgression, and a whole lot more. Casus has around 23 meanings. Vicis on the other hand, is also Latin, means time, condition, turn, succession, change, phase, return, part, retaliation, requital, place, position, office, duty, function, fortune, misfortune, recompense, and stead. All in all, around 19 meanings for Vicis. Put together as Casus Vicic they mean time accident, only one meaning. Put together as Vicis Casus they mean the same thing. So that is the literal meaning of my name. On the other hand, Casus could be thought as short for Cassius, which means Ceaser Killer in Latin, or in Greek, it means hollow, empty, vain. Vicis can be shortened to Vici, meaning to conquer. So my name could also mean Vain Conqueror. So my nickname based off of this would be Time Accident or Vain Conqueror."

"Cool, Time Conqueror, we will decide on code names after all of this. I can go next," I said. "So my full name is Grover Underwood. The name Grover means grove dweller. Underwood means lives in or near woods. My name is that interesting, it pretty much means that my parents like trees. But my Family animal is a goat, so you could call me Tree Goat, like a mountain goat with trees."

"That is pretty cool, both of your names," Percy exclaimed cheerfully. He had trouble not talking and being still the whole time. "My full name is Perseus Achilles Jackson, but I prefer to go by Percy! My mom named me after those two greek heroes since Perseus was the only hero to have a happy ending and Achilles was invincible so she probably wanted that skin passed on to me. Perseus means to destroy or avenge in Greek. Achilles means pain or thin-lipped in Greek. Jackson literally means son of Jack, so my great great… grandfather was probably named Jack. Percy means to destroy or pierces the valley. You could call me Pain Destroyer or Thin-lipped Valley.

"These are all cool names," Casus remarked. "I think Pain Destroyer and Tree Goat are best for you two. And Time Conqueror, the name Tree Goat gave me was good. So is everyone affirmative on these three names, Grover being Tree Goat, Percy being Pain Destroyer, and me being Time Conqueror."

I nodded my yes, while Percy gave an enthusiastic, "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Shh," I hissed at him. You will wake the whole school.

He looked down. "Well look at that," Percy chuckled. Casus and I shared a confused glance. "It is 7:28. Get ready to sprint and follow me. I have the best route to get to breakfast first and fastest. I hope you can keep up." Percy grabbed the door handle and looked down again. "Let's go!" he shouted. I guess it was time, 7:30. And I was swept through the door by Casus.

"Keep up Tree Goat," he shouted back at me.

I started to sprint forward, galloping like a goat. Shoot, don't blow your cover, Grover. I moved more carefully from that point on.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hello again and thank you for reading. Since I don't want to repeat what I have said before again, I will leave it at this. Enjoy the rest of the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only have ownership of the plot and characters not mentioned in any of Rick's books. This is just fanfiction.

Casus's Point of view

We sprinted, trying to keep up with Percy, and he looked like he was walking. Grover almost revealed himself when he tried to keep up. After that, he thought through every step. Neither of us are New England of New York natives and were not natural fast walkers. He probably could walk a ten minute mile without breaking a sweat, and he didn't use water or demigod powers or anything! He didn't know they existed. Who I'm talking about is Pain Destroyer.

I ran alongside Grover, trying to at least keep in view of Percy. He seemed to be very far ahead. We finally caught up to him, he was waiting outside of the dining hall. When we got there, Percy remarked, "You are so slow. I have been waiting for like an hour." It had only been five minutes that Percy waited. But he was ADHD like every other demigod, so that was to be expected.

"Well, not all of us are Yorkers," I sassed at him. "We don't walk as fast as you, and running would get us in trouble. Plus, it was five minutes you were waiting."

"Ok ladies, you are both pretty," Grover told us. "But what about going in and eating breakfast before others get there." Percy and I looked at Grover in shock. I didn't think that Grover had it in him.

We decided to stop arguing and listen to Grover. We entered the empty hall. A girl came up to us and asked, "Can I give you a menu and lead you to a seat?"

Staring at her in shock, I picked up the conversation and said, "We thought it would be more of a public school set-up. None of us are rich, so this is unusual for us. This is included, right? If yes, lead the way miss," I looked at her name tag, "Mereo." Interesting. Her name was Maori for creative.

"Yes, this is included in your school fees," she stuttered, blushing at my saying of her name, especially the fact I pronounced it correctly. "Please, follow me, young sirs." She walked over to a small table with six chairs. "Every room has its own table, with double the amount of chairs, for friends from other tables. It is as if everyone at the table has a girlfriend or boyfriend there."

"Thank you for telling us this information miss," Percy piped up. Looks like he can not hold himself in for long. I noticed he had been moving like he had ants in his pants for a bit... "Oh, and can you show me to the bathroom? I haven't gone in a bit and I really need to go." He was wiggling even more ferocious than before.

"Yes, of course," Mereo said hurriedly. "I will show you the dining halls restrooms. The rest of you should come as well so you know how to get there as well." She walked us over to two doors, boys and girls. "Here you are. I hope you know how to get back to your table."

"Yes, we do. Thank you Mereo," Grover informed.

"You are very welcome sirs," she blushed, running away from us as she was embarrassed. Anyone could tell from her red cheeks.

"Why did the girl run away?" Scratch that. Percy could not.

"She was embarrassed," I told him gently. He nodded his head in understanding.

After going to the bathroom, we went back to the table. The boy I was watching sprinted, needing to move. Grover and I walked professionally over, trying to set a good impression on the rich kids. We sat down at the table ready to order food. But none of us knew how to do so. Percy then whispered, "Hey, Time and Tree, I found a note written by Mereo about how this whole dining room thing works!

"Show us Pain," we chorused.

_Hello Casus, Grover and Percy. This note is here to tell you how the dining hall works since you seemed pretty clueless earlier. The dining hall is open for breakfast from 7:30 to 8:45, 11:30 to 1:30, and 5:45 to 7:30 every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. All meals are included in already paid fees, so eat as much as you want. When you enter, one of us workers will give you a menu. You tell them whether you are sitting at your table or a different one. Then decide what you want to eat on the menu. To order, write what the whole table wants on the paper with who wants it and the table name. Put the menus in the middle with the paper on top. After that, the whole table raises their hands and a worker will take the pile and return with your food shortly. This is the basics of the dining hall. If you have any questions, ask a worker. -Mereo._

As I have the best writing I wrote down pancakes with blueberry syrup for Percy, toast with strawberry jam for Grover, and I had cheerios with white cows milk. Our table name was GREN. Piling up all the menus in the middle with the paper on top, we raised our hands.

A different girl took our menus and paper, dropping the menus in front and the paper in a back room. Ten minutes later we had our food and dug in. Grover and I had two helpings, while Percy had five. That was a demigod, einherjar, or magician metabolism kicking in. It must be worse for him, and he must have to eat more since he was all three. People around us looked at him in shock. After eating we just sat around and talked to each other, code names included. At 8:30 the principle appeared in front of the school microphone in hand.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you to all of you that are reading this. Everything has been appreciated and I hope you enjoy this chapter, despite it being a little weaker than most of them in my mind. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is just a fanfiction based on Rick Riordan's work for fun, not money.

Percy's Point of view

The principle just appeared from behind those curtains, with a microphone in hand. I bet this is about welcoming and getting our things. I saw him about to talk and tried to steady my foot so I wouldn't make as much noise.

The principal opened his mouth and boomed, "Hello, middle schoolers."

We all echoed back, "Hello, principle Radix." He smiled at this, all of us together with so much enthusiasm.

"To all of you returning students from elementary and seventh and eighth graders, nice to see your faces again. I am the principal at all three Yancy schools, elementary, middle, and high. We have no new seventh or eighth graders, and three new sixth graders, Time, Tree, and Destroy are their names translations. I don't want to embarrass them with their full name." He chuckled at that. "The teachers are the same for the older students. Sixth grade teachers are Mr. Nicoll for English, Mrs. Sphera for Social Studies, Mr. Arithmus for math, Ms. Doctrina for science, Mr. Sermo for Latin, Coach Tractus for gym, Ms. Fabrica for art, and Mrs, Cantus for music. They will now pass out schedules to all of you sixth graders, and everyone else, your grades teachers will pass them out." He clapped his hands.

24 adults from various places around the room started to hand out papers. Ms. Fabrica walked over to us, and greeted Casus, "How nice to see you again Casus."

"How do you know her Casus?" Grover demanded to know.

"She is my aunt Goat, calm down." I breathed out a sigh. I thought the teacher was a creepy stalker. In truth, she was Lachesis, Casus's sister. She gave us all our schedules along with the materials.

The three of us compared schedules. They were all the same! We had math, English, science, social studies, lunch, Latin, art, music, gym. That was the order of our classes. It was the same every day. The principal cleared his throat Everyone looked up at him.

"What you have been given with your schedule is your pencil case. You take that to every class but gym. Any other materials will be given by that teacher for that class only. Got it?"

"Yes!" the school screamed.

"Great! Classes switch on the bell. Now have fun and I hope you have a good school year!" the principal shouted. A bell rang. "Now have fun at your first class!" Everyone sprinted out the door. I wonder what Mr. Arithmus and math will be like. I was never that good at the subject.

I grabbed the map, Casus's hand, and Grover's hand, pulling them through the crowd with me, while I sprinted us over to the math classroom. I had us sit in the back right corner, the only spot that had a three person group. I hope the class goes well!

We waited for about ten minutes for Mr. Arithmus to get here. He must have walked.

"Hello, Class," he greeted us. "Nice to meet you. Now I am going to take attendance." I started to zone out and fall asleep. "Mr. Percy Jackson?"

"Here!" I shouted raising my hand.

"Thank you." I zoned back out. "Now I noticed you picked seats with your friends, so I am going to assign you new seats so you make new ones!" I stared at him in shock. He was going to break the three of us up.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you to everyone that has decided to read this. Today, I am not going to bother you with a long note and hope you enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a middle schooler, whose first typed or written up story is this. I'm not Riordan and do not own his work.

Grover's Point of view

Everyone stared at the teacher in shock. Percy and I shot looks of horror and fear to each other. Casus looked indifferent. "It is only seats," he stated. We shot a glare of death at him. Mine he shrugged off. It was not that good. Percy's on the other hand, had the whole room shaking, and they couldn't it see it. Casus and I were definitely not whimpering for our mamas.

"It is most definitely not 'only seats'" I growled, once I got my head back together.

"Yes," Percy hissed. "It is a matter of life and death. You must have never been bullied before. We could die. We could be with nice kids or people who hate our guts. Also, we have no clue who they are. The others at least know that, And they could be a famous person we are supposed to know." Casus nodded agreement, not wanting to argue with him. I would to, Percy was scary.

Mr. Arithmus marched us to the back of the room. Grabbing us one by one, he dragged us to our seats. Mine was in the middle of the middle with a girl. I knew nothing about her, never seen her before. Mr. Arithmus began to teach.

"Hello, class. Today we are just going to have a pretest on the whole school year to test your prior knowledge and see what we mainly have to focus on. Go ahead." Everyone started the test.

It was all multiple choice, with areas to show work. This was most likely so we have some chance of getting it correct, but we have to also show we know it. He must be a great teacher, knowing the minds of students. We had barriers up, so no one could cheat, phones confiscated. What scared me here, was that Percy had a small flip phone. That was dangerous. I set a mental note to tell Casus.

Once everyone was finished, he collected the tests. He told us, "Talk to your table partner and get to know them quietly while I look through the tests."

"Hello," I greeted. "My names is Grover Underwood."

"My name is Koati Kamakama," she said.

"Umm," I didn't know what to say next. "Uh, I am of Native American heritage. Where are you from."

"I descend from New Zealand, I speak fluent Maori."

"That is so cool. I speak fluent Greek. I guess we are Both bilingual!" I found something we had in common.

We talked for the rest of the period. It flew by talking to her. She was really nice, had this cool accent, and we really hit it off. Also, she was not rich. I turned out she was here on scholarship and carpooled with a friend. I could not wait to tell the others about her and ask about their partners. Brrring. The bell rang. Everyone jumped out of their seats and started to head to the next class. Percy began to lead us to English.

I started to talk. "The girl I was next to was super nice. Her name is Koati Kamakama. She is really smart and not rich, she came on scholarship."

Casus began to grumble. "At least one of us got I nice one. I was partnered with a boy who was a complete idiot and brat. His name is Ghabi Ghanin. But he isn't a bully. He is to stupid for that. The only big thing about him is that he is a complete idiot"

"Yeah," Percy voiced his agreement. "Mine was a big, freckled, redhead, who was a big bully. Her name is Nancy Bobofit. Anyway, it is time for the torture known as English. I'm dyslexic."

"It is okay, we will help you," I comforted him.

"Really?"

"Of course we will help you, idiot," Casus almost yelled, though he managed to contain it.

"Thanks!" he whispered. Then he continued to drag us to Mr. Nicoll's classroom.

I hope this class goes okay. But it seemed like Mr. Nicoll hated Percy and wanted him expelled, and Casus and I to go with him since we were friends. During breakfast, he was glaring at Percy with a feeling of hate coming from him. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Percy had dragged us all the way to the door. "Let's go in now," Casus remarked. And we all tried to walk casually and confidently through the door. Percy and Casus did fine, while I failed miserably. They will at least laugh at me later though, not right now.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for reading, subscribing, bookmarking, kudoing, etc. Anyway, thanks for reading so far and let's continue on.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yancy Academy, Nancy, Percy, and Grover. The plot line is mine though.

Casus's Point of view

Mr. Nicoll was a mean teacher. At least Mr. Arithmus was nice to us and had good motives. Mr. Nicoll just yelled, "Find your seat. There is a name tag at each one. No swapping around." You could tell he was very strict from one look. And he definitely played favorites. He gave our trio a scathing glare of hate when he came in. Goat boy must hate the amount of hate he is picking up.

I was right in front the girl Percy was with during math, Nancy. She really was a bully. Two spitballs already hit the back of my neck. I stayed calm and ignored her though. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Percy was the one he really had it out for. Pain was right in front of his desk, the first row, so Mr. Nicoll could have an eye on him. Also, Nicoll knew he was dyslexic and kept picking on him for it, especially when Percy fell asleep. Maybe Nicoll was a monster. I made a note to tell Grover my suspicions about him after classes.

The class was very slow and boring. He gave a vocab list of twenty words to each student, all of them different, and said at the end of the week he would collect the list, then on Monday, you would have to spell the word correctly, along with the definition. One grammar mistake, wrong word, wrong definition, or spelling mistake, would flunk you and end up in a punishment of his choice, possible in front of the class. He made sure to remind us that physical punishment was allowed as we were in a private school for delinquents.

The class went on and on and on. He gave us toward the end of class, a binder full of paper and dividers. He growled, "This is your English binder. Other materials will be added when necessary." He then gave us a writing assignment due tomorrow. Size 12 times new roman font, no spacing, at least three pages, on the importance of English. No helping each other or spell check. Use the library computers and go to this link only. Make sure to print. Almost the whole class groaned, except for a few nerds. Percy almost cried. Grover and I could use computers, but Percy probably couldn't. This just helped confirm my theory that Mr. Nicoll is a monster. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring. We ran out of class.

"Grover!" I called for his attention. "πρέπει να μιλήσουμε απόψε (We have to talk tonight)"

"Καλά (okay)," he responded. We sprinted to reach Percy, who stormed out of the door, almost crying, the second the bell rang. Mr. Nicoll must have been extra mean to him, just like we thought.

"Percy!" I called. "Wait for us καταστροφέας του πόνου (destruction of pain)"

"Huh?" he questioned. "Oh. Coming!" He ran back to us, grabbed our hands and pulled us to science.

All three of us were excited for science class. First of all, it was one of our top three favorite and best subjects for all of us. Secondly, Ms. Doctrina was nice. She would also most likely be good at her subject since based on the last name, she came from a family of doctors. Last of all, it got us out of English and having a double block of it. "Let's do this," Grover commented. "Couldn't be worse than that Τέρας (monster) Nicoll."

"Yeah," Percy and I agreed. We walked through the doors.

"Hello, boys," the teacher greeted us. "Please sit at the five person table. There is only one of them" We walked over to the table. There were already two girls sitting there. The lot of us took the empty seats.

"Hello, Grover," one of them greeted. "Who are you three."

"Hi Koati," he responded. That was how he knew her, from math class! "These are my friends, Casus and Percy. Who are you?" That was directed towards the other girl. Both Percy and I waved politely, sitting down. Percy had been in the dumps since Mr. Nicoll showed up. I was worried about him.

"I am Aivota Rahat," the other girl greeted stiffly. She had a posh accent, British or Finnish descent, I believe. "It is nice to meet you, gentlemen."

"Nice to meet you too," I spoke up for the rest of the group. "Shall we end our conversation and look forward now?" I was met with nods of agreement. Everyone stared at the board, no movement other than Percy's foot. And that was going unnaturally slow and quiet. There was still a few more groups meeting and greeting, but that soon ended.

After that, Ms. Doctrina began class with a small speech. "Welcome students. Now that you have all met your lab partners for this project, let us begin. You will all have journals, textbooks now, while textbooks will continuously be swapped out for the new topic. When more materials are needed, I will give them to you then. Everyone got it?" She was met with nods and a few "Yeahs!" "Great! Let us get started with a lab where we will be raising a seahorse. All we will do today is name the fish, and take a few notes. I will pass out the tanks and books now." She walked around giving everyone a notebook and textbook, then plopped a fish tank on each desk. The seahorse made some noise, probably talking to Percy, and he cheered up. Looks like fish are good for something, aren't they?

We debated some names, then went with Kohora, a Maori name suggested by Koati. Kohora was a girl, she was medium sized. Had bigger fins then someone of her size would usually though. We didn't record color or patterns since seahorses can change color to camouflage. Kohora was a pregnant female, we would be helping to raise the babies since that was usually the males' job. Ms. Doctrina told us we did excellent, best of class. All five of us beamed, full of pride. She told the class to just wait for the bell. Brrring. We were off for Social Studies with Mrs, Sphera.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you to every person who has read this story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Now, please enjoy the next chapter of "Strings of Fate"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy, Yancy, Grover, and Percy. Other characters are mainly mine, along with the plot. Credit for the base characters goes to Riordan and Greek mythology.

Percy's Point of view

Mrs. Sphera was a quiet, organized person. The desks were in pairs, all in an orderly fashion. She was reading when we came in. There was a note on the board,  _When you enter my classroom students, please take a seat immediately, without talking. Your seat is the one that has the same letter as your last initial on the desk in front of it._ At least, that is how Casus translated it to my dyslexic self.

We began to search for our letters, trying to find the desks, hoping they were together. The letters were J, U, and V. Turned out, they were all in the fifth row. I was partnered up with I on the left of me, both of us on the left side of the classroom. Grover and Casus were in the row to the right, Grover closer to me. I wonder what the guy or girl's name is.

Mrs. Sphera began to take attendance. When she got to H, I started to listen. "Ritchi Heikin, Pupa Infirmum, Percy Jackson," I tuned back out. So the girl next to me was named Pupa. Interesting name for a kid. Latin for dollar I believe. Maybe the kid is a model and makes money for the parents. But this isn't the time for this train of thoughts, "Hello, class," the teacher whispered. I had to strain to hear her, despite the fact I have pretty good hearing. "I am Mrs. Sphera, your social studies teacher. We are studying ancient civilizations this year. We will start with the Fertile Crescent. We are only going to have one textbook this year and a journal. They should be in your desk waiting for you." Everybody reached into their desks and grabbed the materials. "Now with your partner read pages one through ten on 'What is the Fertile Crescent' and take notes in your journal." She went back to her book.

"Hello, I am Percy Jackson. It is nice to work with you. But I might need some help since I am dyslexic." I started the conversation.

Pupa smiled at me. "Sure, I'll be happy to help! I am Pupa Infirmum. What if I read the textbook aloud, while you try to phrase notes for it that we can copy down?" She replied.

"Thanks, Pupa!" I almost shouted. "That is a great idea."

"Thanks," she whispered shyly. She began to read as I wrote messy notes on the topic. It was on the geography. There were many rivers and flooding happened a lot, which they used for farming. It was mainly farming populations, most polytheistic. There were many advancements that occurred in this area and many different civilizations. Some countries that are located here are Iraq, Syria, Lebanon, Cypress, Jordan, Israel, Egypt, Turkey and Iran. There were a few other notes, but these were the main ones. Social studies went by like this the whole time. It was boring, but at least it passed quickly. I was hungry but, that's okay, the next period is lunch. I started to drift off.

Brrrring! I jumped. Well, there is the bell. I grabbed Grover and Casus and pulled them over to the dining hall. "We will sit at table GREN, our table," I informed the lady.

"That is nice. If anyone wants to sit with you, will you let them?" the lady asks.

"Sure, but first come first serve. Only three can," Casus told her.

"Thank you. Have a great lunch." She shooed us away. The three of us sat down at our table and looked at the lunch menu for the first time. While we were looking at the menu, a girl came to our table.

She asked me shyly, "Percy, can I sit with you and your roommates. My roommates Nancy and Ala are mean to me. They are big bullies."

"Hello, Pupa! Sure you can sit with us. Grover, Casus, this is the girl I sit next to in Social Studies," I told them.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Nice to meet you Pupa," Grover and Casus greeted together. "Take a seat." Pupa sat down next to me on the left, Casus on my right, Grover on Casus's right. Then Koati and Aivota came to our table.

"You can sit here too, Koati and Aivota," Casus responded to the unasked question. "Koati, on Grover's right, Aivota, in between Pupa and Koati." They took the offered seats.

"I'm surprised we have the whole table full on the first day without knowing anyone before," Grover told us. We nodded in agreement. Everyone picked out the item they wanted. Koati wrote on the paper this time. Percy: Cheeseburger, Grover: Cheese Enchilada, Casus: Vegetable Casserole, Pupa: Salad, Aivota: Fish Stew, Koati: Mussels, Drinks: Water for everyone, Table GREN. We piled everything in the middle and raised our hands.

A worker came, took our things, and soon came back with the food. We all ate and talked. It turned out all of us had Latin, so we decided to all go together. That meant three more people to pull. But I could do that. We all talked and ate until the bell rang. Brrring. And we were off. "Let's go," I called.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks to all that read that have read this story. Sometimes you lot are my only inspiration when I can't see an end in mind. You readers help me figure out my path in the writing. So thanks, and enjoy the story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Only the plot and characters not mentioned in PJO or HOO are mine. Everything else is credited to Rick Riordan

Koati's Point of view

Percy is very fast and strong. He pulled all five of us through the crowds and brought us to room Roma, which is Mr. Sermo's class, who's name happens to be Latin for word. It is kind of weird for the Latin teachers name to mean word in Latin, don't you think? At the door Percy let our hands go. The six of us walked inside. When we did, Mr. Sermo shouted, "Quinque populus per mensam (Five people per table)"

"I shall sit elsewhere," Aivota told us stiffly after I translated. "I have other friends in this class." She walked towards a table with two girls and two boys at it.

"Let's sit down," whispered Pupa.

"What's wrong?" Grover asked, feeling her emotions worried emotions.

"Aivota, she, she, is sitting with Nancy, Ala, Ritchi, and Barske, the biggest bullies in the school, my main tormentors. And, and she is buddying up with them like their besties!" This was the loudest Pupa had ever spoken in school.

"I knew it," I sighed. "I always knew she was not a faithful friend, only kept me around for my brain. I always tried to believe there was a little something, but it looks like there isn't."

"I can help," Casus piped up. "Ms. Fabrica is my aunt, I could ask her to switch Pupa and Aivota's dorms around, without it being public or tracing back to you guys."

"That would be wonderful Casus," I told him smiling. "Now should we sit and get ready for classis Latine (Latin class)." The five of us took our seats and waited.

The teacher began the class. "Gratam primo anni classis Latine. Hodie nos mos tantum loqui. Can anyone translate what I just said for the rest of the class." Casus, Percy, and I lifted our hands. "Percy, Interpretari quae dixi."

Percy started to talk. While he did, heads turned. "Mr. Sermo said originally, 'Welcome to the first class. Today, we will only talk.' What he said to me was, 'Percy, translate my words.'"

"Ipsum bonum (very good)," Mr. Sermo praised. "Colloqui cum amicis (Talk with your friends)"

"Salve (Hello)!" exclaimed Percy, Casus, and I. "Intellegisne (Do you understand)?

"Non (no)." Pupa and Grover responded. "That is all we know."

"I know Greek, and Pupa is not bilingual," Grover complained. "We do not understand!"

"Et nunc disce Latinam (Learn Latin Now)!" We raged at them. "Tantum Latinam locutus esse (Only Latin will be spoken)"

"Could you teach us Latin?" they asked.

"Quid? Non intellego. (What? We don't understand.)" We decided not to speak or understand anything but Latin until they learned.

I walked over to Mr. Sermo. "Tu habes in libris Latine? EGO sum trying docere amicis meis epularer. (Do you have books on Latin? I am trying to teach my friends.)

"Verum. Et ut habeatis illos. (Yes. You may have the books)" He answered me, handing me a book.

"Gratias tibi. (Thank you)" I replied, walking away. Tossing the book to Casus, I walked back. Casus slammed the book down on the table in front of Pupa and Grover. They jumped.

"Legere! (Read!)" Percy cheered. "Velox! (Fast!)" They seemed to have understood Percy's basic cheering and began to read, quietly talking to each other.

"Nolite loqui Latine (Stop speaking Latin)." They chorused after reading the book.

"Quid est magicae verbum (What's the magic word)?" Casus and I asked.

"Obsecro! (Please!)" begged Grover and Pupa.

"Post classis (After class)," Percy told us.

"Omnibus fas (All right)," Grover and Pupa relented.

The five of us continued to argue for the rest of the class in Latin. The other tables glared at us jealousy, they knew nothing, and thus, could not do the activity, while we chatted away like it was nothing. Brring. I told Grover, Casus, and Percy goodbye, grabbing Pupa, pulling her to music with me, while Percy pulled Grover and Casus to art. "See you in gym," Percy called over his shoulder.

"See you then," I called back. I ran Pupa through the crowds to the music classroom, Musica. I hope it isn't that bad, since Mrs. Cantus is strict, and music class does not work well with strict teachers.

Well, time to face the gossip, or, time to face the music as they say, ready to lose any popularity I had when I dragged the unpopular Pupa behind, ditching the poplar Aivota. At least now I can be who I want, grey eyes twinkling, blond hair bouncing behind me. I will show my brains and athleticism. I probably should talk to Grover. He is one of my younger sisters best friends. He probably didn't recognize me though. First thing I'm doing tonight is washing out the hair dye and taking out the contacts. Time to show the real me, not the fake. I started laughing evilly, "HA HA HA HA HA!"

Pupa looked at me worriedly. "Are you alright Koati?" she asked.

"Never been better," I told her. "Let's go to Music." I slammed the doors open and walked in, taking a seat in the back, Pupa next to me. I didn't care what all those stupid mortals thought. I sat back and relaxed. Us non-mortals were going to rock this school, dragging out mortal friends along the route. This school will be shaken up by the end of the year. It will not be controlled by rich mortals who are bullies, but by cool demigods and satyrs.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks to everyone reading this. If you do not remember from the first few chapters, the whole story is on fanfiction.net. At the moment, we are not exactly close to catching up. So if you wish not to wait, I would suggest visiting it, the title is the same and I have the same user name. Now that all of this is over, let's move on to the real story.
> 
> Disclaimer: Only the idea is mine! Everything the story is based on is from Rick Riordan.

Casus's Point of view

Percy dragged us to my sister's room. Not sister, aunt. Your mother's sister. Keep up with the lie Casus. Don't forget the facade. If anyone corners you, you are a demigod son of Clotho. Not Clotho. It's a good facade. And we could say that Ms. Fabrica is the daughter of the primordial Ananke. That is good. I projected the facade to Lachesis.

"Okay," she thought back. "You are a son of yourself, and I am a demi-primordial of our mother. It is a good lie and will keep up the already told lies. Good idea. Also I will ask Radix about switching Pupa and Aivota, and if he refuses, I will use the mist. See you in the real world."

"Thanks. See you now." We finally entered the art room. Sitting at a bench, we waited for Aunt Decuma to start.

"Hell o class," she greeted. "I tend to prefer class over hell, but your choice. Anyway, we will start the school year by weaving pictures based on Greek Mythology. I will pass out a paper that explains how to weave, and you will make it. Then, I will teach a lesson on weaving, and you will remake your pictures. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Great. Let's get started."

I didn't look even look at the paper. I grabbed some string of many different colors. I was a weaver at heart, that was what I was born to do. Deciding to make a picture of me and my sisters weaving, I grabbed a loom and got to work.

45 minutes later, I finished and was handing in my work. My sister complimented me, telling me to help my friends. They were next to each other. Grover had a picture of Pan, but Percy had a big scene going on. He had depicted a picture of Poseidon and his kingdom fighting Oceanus. It was an accurate picture of what was to come. I would bet Percy got some prophetic abilities. Most likely a natural Egyptian diviner. I will talk with the other fates tonight, via dreamworld.

Anyway, Percy was a greater weaver, it came to him naturally. That was to be expected, seeing as all nine of us fates blessed him when he was born, along with Hecate in order to help him with his destiny. He got great weaving skills from us. That is our job. Grover though, was failing miserably. I tried to help him, but his finger are like hoofs. He can not grab things very well. It seems like he doesn't even have an opposable thumb! I tried to salvage what I could of Grover's ruined work, but it was long gone. Soon though we got out of this mess of a classroom when… Brrring.

And Percy was dragging us along to la sala de música (music room). Soon we arrived. Mrs. Cantus had the strict teacher aura, which was weird. Music teachers should be more laid back. This was going to be an interesting class, and not in a good way.

"Welcome class," she started. "To start off the beginning of the year we will learn how pianos work and to play many different classic songs on them. I will give detentions for misbehavior with instruments and tardiness, so try to follow the rules tú idiotas (you idiots). Let's start the lesson."

She lectured on the history of the piano and famous composers of classical music. I did not blame Percy for falling asleep. Actually, everyone including me did, except for Noder and Sangita, who are known as the music couple throughout the school. And it is accurate. The duo are the only sixth graders dating, and were dating in elementary school. Also, both love music to a point of obsession.

Brring. The bell rang, waking everyone up. Mrs. Cantus was so busy droning on, she didn't notice everyone asleep. As we left she called, "No homework tonight!" Everyone sighed with relief, then groaned when they realized that she would give homework. Mrs. Cantus was like Professor Binns from Harry Potter, but alive. Maybe I'll ask Atropos to kill her and have her be a ghost tonight for ironic purposes, Shoot, I'm becoming too human. Soon the mask might be real. And I'm a girl, a goddess!

Now it was time for gym. Percy grabbed our hands and pulled. As we met up with Pupa and Koati, Percy grabbed them as well. While Percy pulled us, I noticed something different about Koati. She seemed more unhinged, crazy. Her eyes were stormy with intelligence and muscles more defined. If you looked closely, you would believe she had contact in, along with her hair being dyed. Also, Grover was sniffing the air, as if a new powerful demigod appeared.

I knew it! There also was something off about Koati. She is a demigod. But, I'm not going to tell Grover. Instead, I'm going to make a demigod club, rounding up every single one I could find, telling Percy the truth without Grover's knowledge.

Soon we arrived at the gym for physical education with Coach Tractus. There was a gym uniform at Yancy. For both boys and girls, it was a grey athletic shirt, grey athletic shorts, grey socks, and grey sneakers. For girls and boys with long hair, there was a grey hair tie as well. After everyone changed, a voice shouted...


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hi again, and sorry about the problems with a chapter mishap that happened. I have fixed it and resolved to pay better attention to these things. Otherwise, I have nothing else to say. So go on and enjoy the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: The idea of demigods and satyrs and CHB belong to Riordan. Only some characters and the plot are mine.

Percy's Point of view

I heard a shout, "Attention!" I turned towards where the noise came from. What I saw was a short, athletic, scruffy man. I guess this was Tractus or Track. Well, Coach Tractus or Track. You are not supposed to call people by their last name. At least, not teachers. Sometimes kids would call me Jackson, and I would call them by their last name too. Teachers sometimes call their students by their last name as well. But you do not call an adult by their first name unless asked and do no go by just their last name, use Mrs, Ms, or Mr with it. Anyway, that is off topic. That happens sometimes. I am an ADHD kid, you know.

So, Coach Tractus was a small man with a big voice. There. That is what one would describe Coach Tractus as. He shouted "Attention!" to grab attention again. Everyone had emerged from the locker room by then. People had been talking in small groups across the gym. When Coach Tractus called for attention, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards him

He shouted, "OK CLASS! TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF GYM AND TO START OUT THIS YEAR WE ARE GOING TO DO SWIMMING! GOT IT?"

"YES!" everyone shouted back.

"GOOD! THERE ARE SWIMSUITS IN YOUR LOCKER! EVERYONE GO TO YOUR LOCKER AND GET CHANGED! OTHER THAN YOU GROVER SINCE YOU GOT A LEG PROBLEM AND CAN'T DO P.E.!" he resumed shouting. I did not know that Grover had a permanent leg injury, That must be why he walks funny. Anyways, everyone walked back to the locker room and got changed.

Slowly, people emerged from the locker rooms again, this time dressed in grey swim shorts, or a grey one-piece bathing suit. Coach Tractus nodded in approval. "Good," he stated. "Now follow me through this door to the pool."

He began to walk. Everyone followed him in a line, through the door, then stood in a circle round the pool. The circle was very spread out though, there were only fourteen girls and sixteen boys in the class, and the pool was gigantic, Olympic sized even. I managed to calm down, the water energizing and helping me out. Didn't know why then, but it was a clue to my heritage. The pool helped me, specifically the water. I could not physically wait to jump in, but the water whispered to me.  _Don't jump in yet, child. You would not want to get in trouble with the teachers this early in the year._ I nodded, agreeing with them. Everyone stared strangely at my nodding as they had heard nothing.

"Ok kiddos, stop starin' at Jackson," Coach spoke into his megaphone. I never noticed he had a southern accent before. "Now first thing, rule book. Read that, and if ya can't get a friend to read it to ya.."

Koati read the rule book to me. "Thanks," I whispered.

"Your welcome," she whispered back. We were silent again

"So ya all have read it now. Great! Walk inta the shallow end, no swimmin' just get used to the wata." Everyone walked over to the shallow end and slipped into the pool. It felt perfect to me. But all the other kids were shivering. I guess the water was cold. No matter the temperature, water always felt perfect to me, always refreshing me. Koati looked over at me, noticed how I was not shivering, and looked better. She noted that down, as part of her quest to find out who I was.

"Ya can move now!" called Coach Tractus. Everyone started to swim, in hopes to warm up. Me on the other hand, jumped up and dived, swimming into the deep end, doing laps. I moved fast and elegantly, like a dolphin. It felt natural the water. Sadly there was no salt. Saltwater felt the best. Pupa tried to swim, while Koati was next to her, keeping an eye on the frail girl, along with Casus. Koati and Casus freestyled, with a little better cardiovascular then most, but nothing else. Pupa, was

No! She had been trying to doggy-paddle, but was going down. Casus and Koati knew how to swim, but not with another person. I would not let her go down. Shooting through the water, I got under Pupa, grabbing her with my hands. I swam up, bringing her with me to air. I stuck her on my back, and brought her to sitting on one of the walls, plopping her down.

She panted, "Tha, thanks, Percy. I was going down, and fast. I don't know how to swim." Her lips were blue, and shoulders quivered ever so slightly. Her teeth chattered as she spoke.

"No problem," I whispered softly.

"I will have to talk to Coach Tractus. I have severe aquaphobia. I can not do this unit. Maybe Grover and I could do archery." She spoke softly, like she did not want to be heard by others. That was understandable.

I nodded in understanding, swimming back to the others. Pupa got up and talked to Coach. She walked back to the side of the pool. I swam over to see what she had to say. Whispering in my ear, she told me, "I'm good. Tell the others I say bye. Grover and I get to do archery." She stood up and walked out of the room to talk to Grover about this, while I swam back to the group.

"Come to the deep end," I told them. "No one is there, and we gotta talk." The three of us swam to the middle of the deep end. We stayed there, treading water. "Pupa and Grover are going to do archery since there is two of them. As we know, Grover is injured, and Pupa told me she had aquaphobia. So it will be the Latine trio (Latin trio) only swimming. The other two get to do archery."

"Ok," they replied. We continued to swim, and that was all that happened for the rest of class.

Sometime before the bell, Coach Tractus hollered in his megaphone, "Get out of the pool, dry off, and change." Everyone followed his instructions. We were talking near the gym's doors, all five of us when, brrring...


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hello readers. Hopefully, you have enjoyed the story so far. Sorry about how sporadic the updates have been, the last couple weeks I have been on the busier side. Anyway, have fun reading the next chapter and see you next time.
> 
> Disclaimer: Thank Rick Riordan for his ideas with PJO, MC, and KC. Also, for Latin and other translations, along with names, I thank Dr. Google and Google Translate.

Pupa's Point of view

As the bell rang, I jumped up, scarred for my life. I tend to get frightened at the most random of times. I know, I'm a scaredy cat. A chicken. I'm scared of water, of heights, of everything. But it was just the bell. Calm down Pupa, you don't want others to know. People started to file out the gym, heading towards dorms. This was because morning classes were from 9:00 to 12:00, then break or lunch, from 12:00 to 1:30, after that, afternoon classes, which were from 1:30 to 4:30. Dinner does not start until 5:45, so most people hang out in the dorms or library with their friends till dinner, after that people go when they want to eat.

"Ah!" I cried as Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me along. I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize we had to go, and thus, did not prepare for Percy to pull me. Upon hearing my cry, Grover slapped Percy's hand. I wonder how he heard it. No one else did, as my yelp was quiet, and halls loud.

"What was the slap for Goat?!" Percy shouted indignantly. Many kids in the hall turned towards the commotion, but most went back to what they were doing in less than a second, though a few stared at Grover's feet and legs for a bit.

"You pulled Pupa suddenly, and she let out a cry of 'Ah!', Pain" Grover sighed.

"All of us are a tiny bit irked with your intermittent wrenching us around the school without warning. Usually, it is perfectly fine, but you should have noticed the fact that our friend Pupa was out of it and distracted. She yelped with surprise, seeing as she was suddenly yanked her out of her thoughts. I believe she is a tiny bit ADHD or ADD like you and I, and thoughts trailed off topic, leading to her getting distracted, and being surprised when you took off with the four of us."

"In Percy terms, Koati told you that she wants to be warned before heading off, as to not be caught by surprise, which made Pupa shout, and Grover to think she was hurt, and slap you to stop." Casus translated, eyes rolling.

"Oh. Sorry Pupa, next time I'll tap all of you, tell you were heading off, then take off. Now, where do we want to go? Dorms, library, any ideas?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Maybe, maybe, we should go to the library to work on homework the teachers assigned us today," I suggested quietly.

Percy strained to hear me, hands next to his ear, coming up close to me. I hope he could hear me this time. "Huh?" he questioned. Guess he didn't. "Thanks for sayin' somethin' but, I couldn't hear you. Could you yell it, Pupa? It can be had to hear you since you are so soft-spoken."

Talking in my presenting voice, the loudest one I had other than yelling or screaming, I told him, " I said, 'Maybe we should go to the library to work on homework the teachers assigned us today'"

"Okay," Percy replied, the others nodding with him. "Let's go!" He walked around to tap everyone to get their attention. "Now that all of you are alerted, we are going to the library. Is everyone ready?

"Yes," we chanted together, though it wasn't fully true. We were not ready for the sickness.

"Great! Now, remember, Percy's transporting team is not responsible for any throw-up or sicknesses gained on the ride. It is your job to help hold on. I am only going to transport you, if you fall off, get a sick stomach, an injury, or anything else, remember, we are not responsible. Now if you want any rides, you have to sign this waiver to give your consent." The moment he was done talking, he turned around and pretended to pull something out of an invisible locker. Somehow, out of this locker came four real waivers and four real pens. But there is no such thing as invisible pocket dimensions, right?

Casus looked horrified when Percy grabbed things from this invisible locker. He muttered, "He can use the duat. I must contact the Hemsut immediately. His mother must have told him, or he found out by accident. If Sally is interwoven, Sally might have told him about the Egyptians. But she would automatically be interwoven. And he shouldn't know yet, and the others have not alerted me yet, so he must have found out by accident.."

Percy began to pass out papers. After we all got one, he ordered, "Read them, and if you agree to the terms, fill out the form, then sign it and hand it back. I am a non-profit organization, but I do take donations." We stared at him incredulously. "Just fill out the stupid form," he sighed. We filled out the form and gave it to him. He put them back in the storage space. After he was done, he held out a hand. We all griped on as tight as we could, holding others to help.

Laughing hysterically, he began to sprint. It felt like the speed of light. We should not have agreed.

"Maybe Hermes, instead of Poseidon," Koati told herself. "Maybe."

When we got to the library, I pulled out four plastic bags from my backpack. I was always prepared for any type of sickness. I might be able to gain wealth very fast, but I was always sick and quiet. Maybe that came from dad, since it was not anything like mom. All of mom's wealth came from me and dad, so when he left on that work trip, she went a little off into the deep end.

The sounds of vomiting from four different people, myself included. Percy stared at the bile in wonder, maybe he did not know the taste. He must have never thrown up before. The sounds soon stopped. When they did, I grabbed the bags from everyone. "I, I, I got to take a bathroom break. I'll throw these out while I'm at it." I ran off, not waiting for their answer. When I get back, we shall hold a study session though, mainly for Percy. If he got the same homework as we did for English, we have to make it seem like it was his own work, without him getting in trouble. One could tell from a glance, he hated Percy and the dyslexia within him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you for reading this far, thirteen chapters already! So go ahead, read and please, constructive criticism would be loved, it will help me get better and longer chapters to all of you. Move along now to the disclaimer then story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am thirteen and the closest thing I do to publishing and writing books is this. Therefore, Percy Jackson and Rick Riordan's other characters and book are not mine, they are being borrowed for this story.

Casus's Point of view

Soon Pupa returned from the bathroom. The rest of us had claimed a nice sized six-person table, so we would most likely gain some privacy. It was in a corner for a reason. The whole time, Percy smiled evilly at us. The fact that usually he was not going at his top speed was stuck in our mind. I had already known that he was a son of Poseidon, most likely a legacy of Mercury for Rome, and most likely from the line of Faust and Ramses the Great, since the only Diviner Casus knew of was Ruby Kane from the Faust family. And him becoming an einherjar would make him more fast and strong. That was a terrible thought.

"Casus, Casus!" called Grover. "Earth to Casus!"

"Whaa," I replied, breaking out of my stupor. I must have drifted off in thought. "Umm, Koati, I was wondering if you and I could create a teaching plan. Could Pupa, Grover, and Percy set everything up?"

Everybody nodded affirmative, as Pupa, Grover, and Percy began to grab materials, Koati and myself, rising from the table and heading to the corner. "Truth, what I wanted to ask, is are you a demigod?"

"Yeah, Athena, I wear contacts and dye my hair. You?" responded Koati.

"Clotho," I answered somewhat truthfully. Instead of being the son of Clotho, I was Clotho. "Want to create a meeting time, trying to work out demigods in the school, along with other mythological things? We can call it a extra credit study session."

"Sure. So let's go over math and science, then Latin and English, after that gym and social studies, and finally music and art."

"Great. Today at 9:30 to 10, discuss later meetings then?"

"That is fine Casus. Now shall we go back?" hinted Koati. The two of us walked back to the table.

"Hey. Guys. Heads off the table, it is not nap time. We are starting with math. And there is nothing here. There was just a pretest, no homework or lesson. Now on to science."

"There was no homework there," Percy peeped up tiredly. "The only thing we could do is study the biology of seahorses. And I already know that. I don't wanna study extra stuff. Can we continue to the next thing?"

"Sure," Koati agreed. "Next is Latin, which we are supposed to write a paragraph in Latin about our favorite food. So we should all write a paragraph in Latin with no resources about our favorite foods, but remember, a paragraph tends to be five to ten sentences long. The paragraphs will afterwards be passed around and commented on until it gets back to you. Using the comments, one shall edit their work to almost perfection. Incipe (begin)!" All five of us began to write hurriedly. After around twenty minutes, we began to pass around the paragraphs. Five minutes later, the papers were back to their original owner, and soon edited, and ready to be given to the teacher.

"Now, the horror we have all been waiting for, English," I presented in my best announcers voice.

Percy began to run. Sprinting so fast, that there was no chance we would ever find him. Good thing time turning was a part of my powers. I wound up like a pitcher in a baseball game, throwing a piece of string. It was now two minutes into the past.

First whispering I told Koati, "Hold Percy down, don't let go no matter what, got it." She nodded. "Good." I swapped into my announcer's voice, "Now, for the horror we have all been waiting for, especially for the dyslexics, ENGLISH!"

Percy struggled against Koati's hold. Seeing that she was about to break, I ran and grabbed Percy's other arm. Together, we managed to keep a hold on him. But we could not work like this. Then it hit me. Literally. Some reed pipes Noder Dreng was playing hit me. "Grover," I shouted.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"Reed pipes, grab yours and play them. Don't ask," I yelled back, forgetting we were in a library. That reed pipes were being played in. Scratch that, yelling was not that weird.

"But, but, I'm terrible, Casus," he brayed, almost crying in sorrow.

"Don't care if you are Mozart or someone who has never seen an instrument before. Go play those stupid pipes!" I shouted angrily.

At my shouting, Grover began to move with a new found vigor. Grabbing some read pipes from his pockets, he began to play. Now I'm not going to lie and say it was great. But it was effective. Pery soon calmed, but his ears hurt like crazy. Well, everything has a cost, they say.

"Fu, fu, fine!" Percy shouted at the top of his lungs. "I will do the stupid ENGLISH with the stupid, scary, COMPUTERS!"

"Th, th, thank you Percy," Pupa managed to say in a normal voice. "Yu, yu, you were scaring me..."

"Sorry Pupa," Percy apologized.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hello readers! I hope you have been liking this story. Sadly, it has been moving slowly so far. I have thirteen chapters (plus one more) and still have not made it past the first day of school and learning. But don't worry, once the schedule and routine take control, school will start to zip by, and summer and the rest of the lightning thief arc will be approaching. That's enough talk about the future though, let us get on to the dreaded ELA homework.
> 
> Disclaimer: Go to Rick Riordan! He is the owner of this sandbox! I am just using his toys! So remember, Riordan's works, like PJO, MC, and KC, are not mine. Grammar things for homework belong to English teachers across the globe.

Percy's Point of view

Why did I stupidly agree to do the English to calm Pupa down? Right. I was  _scaring_  her. I rolled my eyes. I can't use a stupid computer, plus, I have stupid dyslexia. I am dead. I am dead. Mr. Nicoll told us about physical punishment, just to tell me, he wants to whip me, and practically kill me. I am dead. I am dead. "Koati…" I spoke. "You know Mr. Nicoll is a terrible teacher, right?"

"Yes, I do Percy. What is it that you want?"

"Well…" I drawled out. "Maybe, I should do this one alone, and then Mr. Nicoll will most likely hate it because it is me, so when he does his physical punishment he was talking about, I could contact you guys, and you could report to the teachers. And then he could get jail time, or worse, expelled."

"You have read Harry Potter?" Grover asked excitedly.

"Yeah? It was cool, there was magic. That magic resonated inside me so well, though I prefer reading about Egyptian wizards over British ones."

Casus had out a computer out by then. He had been just typing before, but now he used his mouse, seemingly opening up another tab, and then splitting the screen. The sound of pounding keys returned. Then, he seemed to have closed this new tab, putting the screen back to full. It was very suspicious. "Sorry Percy, but at least try your best. We can use your plan though if he still tries to punish you," Casus smiled evilly. He turned around, reaching into his bag. "Here," he said, passing the remote type thing towards me. "This is a tracker. But it only activates when the button is pushed. So if anything happens, press the button when you arrive in the room. I have a device already paired with it, ready to go."

We all stared at Casus in awe. That was a beautiful, amazing device, that didn't look suspicious at all! I managed to get out of gaping at the device, long enough to say, "That, that device is amazing. I will agree with your plan, especially with the amazing device." I sounded a lot like Pupa with that stutter.

"Okay, I will give it to you Percy. But remember, there is only one charge on it, so if you send off a false alarm, it will fail when we do the real things. Now get to work," Casus ordered.

"Sir, yes sir," Grover and I told him with a salute.

"I agree, we should continue on to English," Koati nodded.

"Ok Casus," Pupa whispered.

We all got up and grabbed a computer, except for Casus, who already had one. Opening them up, we all began to type.

_English is a very important subject. English is a language, one we are using to communicate in many areas of the world and in America. People all over the world learn this language along with their native one, as at the moment, English is the national language of the world. English is important to teach us how to communicate vocally and on paper..._

I continued to write. I most likely said the same thing fifty different times in order to take up enough space that Nicoll was happy. But he wouldn't be, no matter how good I did. Nicoll, I don't know enough bad words and traits to describe him. Think every bad guy in existence, plus Scrooge at the beginning of the  _Christmas Carol_ , without superpowers. Now multiply that by infinity squared. That approximately describes Nicoll, the terrible, destroying, hating monster. And his stupid name means victorious. He is a big loser, who should not be victorious at all. I guess he is victorious in all of his winnings of not being fired, well still being able to torture kids.

"Percy? Percy?" Grover called, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Percy, are you still there," Casus singsonged into my ear.

"I'm here!" I shouted. "Stop waving your hand, and you Casus, DO NOT TALK IN MY EAR, AND DEFINITELY DON'T SING IN THERE!"

"Ok, ok," said Casus backing off. "I'm will be sure to remember next time." He had fear in his eyes, and I could smell it too, that's how strong it was.

"You good Casus?" Grover whispered, sympathy and worry in his eyes. "You good?"

"Yeah, just, just needed to calm down."

"May I remind you boys, that stuttering is Pupa's thing, you are kind of stealing her trademark way of speaking unless your fatal flaw is fear now too. And I bet it is not fear that is your fatal flaw. Percy, I think your fatal flaw is loyalty, Grover, you underestimate yourself, while Casus, I don't have a clue what yours is, but you seem to be a confident person with no fears.," Koati somewhat ranted. "In other words, do not stutter, be confident in what you speak! It is not winter, it is not cold in here, so there is no reason for stuttering."

Casus, Grover and I nodded, not wanting to be on the angry woman's bad side.

"There is nothing from gym, I don't think you can get homework from gym," Casus mentioned. "For social studies, all we need to do is write a short paragraph about our notes from earlier. We should combine notes though, in order to have more information."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello again readers! Social studies and the fertile crescent. Sadly, Greece and Rome come around in seventh grade in my town, not sixth. But at least they will learn about Egypt later on in the year, bringing some closer to the cycle. Now my faithful readers, read on. Now zoom through the disclaimer and join the world of homework, demigod edition.
> 
> Disclaimer: It is not mine! OC's are, the plot is, the idea is, some character development that was not there before is, setting elaboration is. But in the end, it is mostly not mine! All credit goes to and belongs to Rick Riordan for bringing us Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, Trials of Apollo, Magnus Chase, Kane Chronicles, and more.
> 
> ,

Pupa's Point of view

I'm not sure whether I should feel insulted or not. I feel a little insulted, as my practically best friend (I didn't know her long enough for her to be my best friend, just a close friend) just said that I was a scaredy-cat, but in paraphrased terms. Last I checked, friends don't make fun of each others' fears. "Koati…" I began. "Why did you just call me a scaredy cat." Near the end, I almost burst out crying. I only managed though to stop the incoming river of tears for a couple of seconds.

"Xhiruar (Shoot)," Koati whispered under her breathe. "Xhiruar."

"Shqipja është një nga gjuhët që flisni? (Is Albanian one of the languages you speak?)" asked Casus. "Nëse është kështu, ne mund ta përdorim atë si një kod (If so, we can use it as a code)."

"Po, flas shqip (Yes, I speak Albanian)," Koati responded. "Pra Pupa nuk ka asnjë shenjë që ajo është një prej nesh? (So Pupa has no clue she is one of us?)"

"Po, vajza e Plutonit nuk ka asnjë shenjë se ajo është gjysmë-gjak (Yes, the daughter of Plutus has no clue she is one of us)," Casus shot back. What language were they talking in, and what were they trying to keep secret from us? When I looked around, Percy and Grover also had confused looks on their faces. So the two were keeping secrets from all of us. Why? And how? I'm pretty sure neither had met each other before today.

"Neither of you know what they are talking about or what language they are speaking, right?" I whispered at them.

Grover nodded. "I got no clue."

I turned my head over to Percy. "The language they are talking in sounds familiar, but I do not know what they are saying or which language it is." He sighed. "It sounds like the language a transfer from elementary school used when he started to swear. I believe he was from Albania, so it might have been Albanian. The kid's name was Betohem Veprim. I remember, he was an orphan, plus ADHD like me. Sadly, no one else at that school was dyslexic."

"Ajo është një bijë e Plutonit! (She is a daughter of Plutus!)" shouted Koati.

"Po. Nëna e saj dëshironte të ishte e pasur. Pra, Pupa u bë e mrekullueshme në marrjen e parave, një lojtar mahnitës, një fitues i natyrshëm i llotarisë. Mjerisht, ajo erdhi me sakrificën e të qenit fëmijë i sëmurë. (Yes. Her mother wished to be rich though. So Pupa became great at making money, an amazing gambler, a natural lottery winner. Sadly, it came with the sacrifice of her being a sickly child.)" Even better question, why are they saying my name so much? Does it mean something in the language they are speaking in? Or are they talking about me? People have always tended to talk about me behind my back. It was never nice.

"Kec i varfër (Poor kid)," sighed Koati.

"Po. (Yes.)"

Percy, Grover, and I looked at the genius duo who just stopped fighting. "Is everything good?" I asked, trying to sound calm. To make everything seem normal. Not like the two just randomly discussed something with my name used a lot of times right in front of me and our other friends.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Myself and Koati needed a private discussion about how we were going to do the extra research for Social Studies. I wanted to use the books, while she wanted to use the computers. In the end, I won the argument. We forgot to excuse ourselves from the table first though," apologize Casus for both of them. Arguing about how to do homework should not be in other languages with my name used a lot. I was very tempted to voice my opinion. But I should make everything seem normal. Especially since I seemed to be the only normal one here. And I barely fit into that category with my sickness.

"That, that is fine. You, you just scared me, and startled the others. Please don't fight," I told them softly. "I want friends who get along and don't keep secrets.

"But before we had the argument, I was mentally berating myself about what you said Pupa," Koati added. "When Casus found out I spoke the language, he asked me about what we should do for Social Studies. After that, we began to fight. We did not notice you three were there, or that we slipped into a different tongue. Forgive us, Pupa."

"She already forgave you and Casus, Koati," Percy almost shouted, confused by Koati's behavior. "You have already been forgiven, now it is over!" Koati stared at him in shock, almost ashamed.

"Percy," I scolded. "You, shouldn't have done that. Koati may just have a different culture than us." I turned towards Koati. "It is fine, and I forgive you." I almost mastered my fear and stutter for a second, staring at them fiercely, before breaking down. "Why, why, is our group so crazy and messed up!"

They looked at me in fear. Grover though, was the only one not confused, got tissues, leaning me up. "There. You good?" he asked. I nodded my head in response. "Good. Now should we start working on Social Studies?"

"Yes," cried Koati, Casus, and Percy. I just simply nodded my head.

"Then let's hit our collection of books and notes, then start writing."

All five of us picked up our pens and pencils, beginning to write.

_The fertile crescent was an area of land where modern-day_ _Iraq, Syria, Lebanon, Cypress, Jordan, Israel, Egypt, Turkey, and Iran lay. The fertile crescent had a lot of rivers and lakes, which is why the ground nearby was fertile. With the combination of fertile soil, and the area being shaped like a crescent, that was how the fertile crescent got its name…_

All five of us soon finished writing, then we passed around papers, adding constructive criticism, and editing it when it was passed back. We were now done with Social Studies.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hi again. Nice to have you all reading again. We will hopefully finish homework in this chapter. Then, depending on how long homework takes, we will journey to the dorms, or go back to the dining hall for dinner. Well, let's get this story moving!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never seen Rick Riordan in person, you think I am him or wrote his stories? I didn't. Please, inspiration, along with some characters belong fully to Master Writer Rick Riordan.

Grover's Point of view

"The only classes you two have not yet mentioned is Music and Art," Percy piped up. The kid has ADHD, so it was not surprising he had to say something after this long. "In Music Mrs. Cantus said we would not have homework today, and that in Art, Ms. Fabrica suggested sewing a small patch with a symbol representing us as extra credit practice homework."

"Thank you, Percy," Koati said, bowing her head towards him. "Thank you for informing all of us. We shall skip Music homework since there is none, and as we have more time till dinner, we should do the extra credit Art in order to have more practice."

"We can do this in Percy's, Grover's, and my dorm, as I have some sewing supplies, plus we can borrow some from Decuma if we do not have enough."

"Thank you for volunteering your personal supplies Casus," Koati responded to his offer. "I also have some sewing materials, so if Percy could bring us to mine and Pupa's dorm first, I can bring those as well. Also Casus, who is Decuma?"

"Decuma is Ms. Fabrica," Casus answered. "Decuma or Ms. Fabrica is my Aunt, so I usually call her by her first name, as I am used to addressing her by Decuma, instead of as I would if she was my teacher."

"Understandable."

"Well, pack up everyone, and hold on to your stuff! The Percy Express is very fast, and I do not want you all to lose your backpacks and school work!" Percy crowed, laughing while he said this. "The first stop will be Koati's and Pupa's dorm, where we will take a quick stop where Koati will add more things to her backpack. After this, we will go to Grover's, Casus's, and my dorm to work on the optional Art homework. When you are ready to go, line up here." He pointed at a spot near the table in a dramatic manner.

The four of us exchanged scared looks in tandem.  _He is going to kill us with his super speed!_  That was the base thought going around everyones' head. "I have more barf bags in my backpack," Pupa whispered. "And I can pick up more if I go into the dorm with Koati" Myself, Koati, and Casus looked at her in relief. Pupa is a kind soul I decided. She doesn't need to share her barf bags with us, she does it out of the goodness of her heart.

"Grover!" exclaimed Casus. "Hurry up and get ready so we can go. The sooner it is over the better." His shout broke me out of my stupor. Seeing everyone in a line, I hurriedly stuffed everything else in my backpack and zipping it up. I ran and stood in line, panting slightly. I am not an athletic person.

Percy sneered when he looked at me. It was probably because of how slow I was and how tired I got so fast. This is not helping with my mission!

Percy walked forward, grabbing Casus's hand. "Casus, hold Koati's hand, Koati, hold Pupa's hand, Pupa, hold Grover's hand. What I want from you is make a chain. Both people must hold on, or the rest of the chain will fall off. And you do not want to fall off at the speed we are going." We exchanged looks of horror again. Percy glanced at his watch. "Great let's go!" he called, picking up speed, beginning to run, holding onto Casus's hand. We were out of the library in a flash.

A couple of seconds later we stopped outside of a girls dorm. Pupa pulled four barf bags out of her backpack and passed them around. We simultaneously puked into them, while Percy looked on in interest. He must have never puked before.

"Percy?" Pupa spoke. "I'm going to go in with Koati to throw these away." Koati, Casus, and I found the hidden message in it. What Pupa really meant was that, along with the fact he was going to replace them with new barf bags. Percy though, is still gullible, so he wouldn't be able to understand and figure out the hidden meaning.

"Ok Pupa," he responded. "I wouldn't want to carry around barf bags full of puke either."

The two girls walked into their room. "Wow," Koati marveled. "They managed to move all of Aivota's properties out of the room, without moving mine around be even a fraction of a degree!"

"And mine is put exactly the way I want, and undamaged, how all of them looked before Ala and Nancy damaged them!" Pupa exclaimed with happiness.

The two girls shared a glance of excitedness, before gathering their respective things. Koati grabbed all her string and thread, plus the tools that went along with all of them, placing everything in a bag, before adding it to her backpack. Pupa quickly trashed the barf bags and put more in her backpack. They zipped them up and walked out of the room together. Casus, Percy and I were watching through the door the whole time. Casus and I did a successful job of making sure Percy didn't see Pupa grab more barf bags though. That was one success.

"Is everyone holding on!" Percy shouted.

"Yes," we called back, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Let's go!" Percy sounded a bit like Mario in that second. As soon as the thought was gone, with were already tearing through the halls. Surprisingly, I felt a tug in my navel while this is happening. Percy was our groups own personal portkey to almost any place in the world.

Suddenly, we stopped. Pupa somehow managed to pull out barf bags, before to the even harder task of passing them out. This time though, there was significantly less puke. Maybe over time we get used to it and will eventually not throw up at all. Now that was a good thought. Once everyone finished emptying the contents of their stomachs, we went inside the dorm. It looked exactly like how we left it, beds unmade and all. Looks like there are not maids at this school, a good thing. Or maybe there were and they were tasked to leave our room alone. WHo knows what it is like in rich boarding schools for the troubled. Though, I wonder who moved Aivota's and Pupa's things if there are no maids. Anyhow, the five of us walked in and sat on the couch and in the chairs around the small table.

"Let's get started then?" Casus somewhat stated, somewhat asked. "I'll go grab my materials and Koati can take hers out, and then we can organize them on the table." The duo did exactly as he advised. It probably helps that Casus was one half of them.

When they sat back down, Percy elaborated. "I have a bunch of patches, so if everyone picks a background color, we can all attempt to sew a symbol of us on the patch. If people have trouble, Casus and Koati could help."

"Good plan," I told him gruffly. "Let's get started then." Everyone rushed in and grabbed a patch. Percy grabbed a deep sea blue, Casus grabbed an orange, Pupa grabbed a yellow-green, Koati grabbed a rich purple, and I grabbed a white. Everyone's design was unique.

Percy had his deep sea blue background, but the symbol on it was a sword. The sharp end was red, with a line of white down the middle. The hilt of the sword was black. The type of sword was Greek, making Grover even more sure that he was a demigod.

Casus had his orange background, with a spool of thread and scissors as his symbol, along with an hourglass behind it. The glass had a brown outline with white sand. The spool of thread was green, red and white. The scissors were black, as if to represent death. All in all, Casus's patch was the best.

Pupa had her sickly yellow-green background. I don't know why she chose it. The symbol was a plain brown cornucopia. It was a very simple design. Koati had to help Pupa a little.

Koati had her rich purple background with an intricate owl standing on an olive branch. The owl was grey, with a couple of black and white feathers. You could see it's plumage, and it was even a little ruffled. I thought it was real for a second. The olive branch was blue with red olives. It seemed abstract, but Koati made it work and seem like it was symbolizing something.

Lastly, there was my patch. It had my white background with a tree. The tree was brown with green leaves. They were a mixture of bright and dark, neon and forest. Casus, plus Percy helped me a lot. I was the worst a sewing.

"Well…" Casus drawled. "Should we go to the dining hall or stay here for a bit?" Percy looked down at his watch, about to answer Casus's question...


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello fans of the Percy Jackson/Rick Riordan fandom! You are here to continue reading my story, String of Fate. Those two lines failed. Miserably. When trying to write the first to lines (they were supposed to be serious) I even broke down laughing. Anyhow, let's continue with the story. Is it to eat dinner, or talk in the dorms, or maybe even both. Maybe I will flip a coin, roll the dice.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, writer, and owner of Percy Jackson, I would not be running out of ideas to make seventeen different disclaimers that mean the exact same thing. I don't own Percy Jackson!

Koati's Point of view

Percy looked at his watch. I predict though we will stay in the dorms a little longer though. "It is 5:18," He called, looking up. "Dinner is at 5:45. We should stay."

"Yes!" I shouted. The others turned and stared at me weirdly. "Uh…" I elaborated. "I might have predicted Percy would tell us to stay and got a little excited when I was correct…" I trailed off.

"Okay," Casus responded, taking this new development in with stride. "But anyhow, this means that we have 27 minutes till dinner starts, but I believe we should leave after 25 minutes, at 5:43, since I would like to walk normally through the halls to get to dinner." Grover, Pupa, and I agreed, nodding our heads so hard that it seemed like they would fall off. That was how much we did not want to take the "Percy Express". Note the air quotes.

"Fine," Percy sighed. "We can walk. But I am leading. I know the best passages. And as I know you all think I'm crazy since I have only been here a day, let me remind you of the fact I have a very useful photographic memory."

"Ok," we all responded. "We don't think you are crazy."

We all got comfortable in our seats. We would be staying here for 25 minutes. "Ok, guys. Let's put on our patches. Then, we can sit down and relax, maybe talk till 5:43." This was spoken by Grover.

Everyone took his advice and sat down, attaching the pins to their shirts, the handmade patches on the pins. It was nice, being with the five of us. Plus, due to the combination of Percy, Grover, and Casus's different tastes of how they like their house, the room had a very warm, homey feeling to it. It was very relaxing. The small fireplace in the room had a little wood sitting and burning, in it. There was a bucket of water nearby, ready for dousing the fire. I saw a small orange flicker, that looked like a girl. But it was a figment of my imagination I believe. Maybe.

Percy gasped. "Did you see her!" he cried. "There was a small girl, maybe nine, in an orange, red, yellow, and white dress sitting in the fire. Look, there she is again!" He pointed at the fire.

"I do not see what you are talking about," Pupa said, very confused.

"And we didn't either," Grover, Casus, and myself added in unison. "You sure she is not a figment of your imagination.

"Ishte Hestia atje, apo jo? (It was Hestia there, right?)" I asked Casus in Albanian.

"Më shumë gjasa. Ai duhet të jetë një nga të paktët që mund ta shohë. (Most likely. He must be one of the few that can see her.)" Casus responded.

"Percy duhet të ketë një ndjenjë të fortë të familjes. (Percy must have a strong sense of family)" I said, speaking the obvious.

"Po. (Yes)"

None of the other three noticed out conversation, seeing as Grover and Pupa were still trying to convince Percy that the girl was not real. Percy was very uncomfortable in the situation, so he looked at his watch. "Hey guys, it is 5:42," he mentioned, switching the subject. "Maybe we should go now."

"Good idea Percy," Casus praised, knowing the true purpose of the suggestion. "Let us leave this room. Please lead the way, at a pace normal for us normal humans." That certainly wasn't true, both he and I are demigods, Grover is a satyr, and I would bet Pupa is something as well. 

Percy nodded his head in response, opening the door, leading us all out. We followed him through the halls, patches advertised proudly over our hearts. At 5:45 exactly, we were right in front of the doors to the dining hall. Percy timed it perfectly.

"Hello again boys," greeted Mereo. She was up at counter this meal. "And who are you?" she asked turning towards the girls."

"I'm Pupa," Pupa answered softly. "We are Grover, Casus, and Percy's friends, partners for some classes."

"And who are you and how do you know the boys," I growled. I was not going to be as nice to the stranger as Pupa was. "If you really need to know, my name is Koati Kamakama." I felt strangely protective of the others in the group, wanting to protect them. Along with possessive, I did not want them to be friends or know other people outside of our group. It was weird.

"I'm, I'm, I'm Mereo," the small serving girl stuttered. "I served and seated the boys during breakfast this morning, and wrote them a note about how the food system works, giving them a small tour as well, since they had no clue what to do in here."

"Fine," I responded. "We are sitting at the boys' table, and the empty chair is to remain empty, we are not taking visitor requests. Right?"

"Yes," the other four responded, some rolling their eyes. "We are just having us five at the six-person table."

"Glad we are on the same page," I answered gruffly, turning towards Mereo. "And you, grab five menus and bring us to the table."

"Yes ma'am," Mereo answered, grabbing the menus, bringing us to the table, and placing them on the table, before scrambling to get out. At this, I smirked meanly. That girl was nothing but a poor scaredy-cat with a pretty face. I really should be embarresed that she is one of my people. One of the few that survived. She should be grateful. Though, if she was pulled out earlier, she might not know. Either way, she either is ignoring or didn't know about the tragedy of our people. A disgrace, a disappointment for someone that I was meant to rule, if I had actually grown up there and everything happened naturally.

"Why did you do that?" Percy asked innocently, not understanding the situation.

"She was eyeing you three weirdly. I think she wants you boys, ever since you saw her this morning. That letter most likely had a hidden meaning that you three didn't see." An easy way to explain my reaction without sounding crazy.

The three of them stared at me, a little scared. "Thanks for warning us," they whispered, still in shock. Though Casus's seemed a little fake.

"Ok, ok, off this topic now, please," Pupa demanded nicely. "We are at the dinner table."

"Ok," was the general answer of us all. It was silent for a few moments, until Percy started us all off, looking down to figure out what he wanted to eat. The rest of us followed his example.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello again readers and writers. I hope you have had a happy holiday. It is that time of year, right? Anyway, as usual, go read. Afterward, any words or responses would be helpful. Now shoo, continue.
> 
> Disclaimer: Have you read the past seventeen chapters? I have repeated this many times. Rights belong to Rick Riordan!

Casus's Point of view

I looked down at my menu like everyone else. I didn't know what to eat. Maybe seafood? I have not had that in a while. But then I looked at Percy sitting next to me. Seafood would probably not be a good idea. I looked at the international part of the menu. They had Greek food! I noticed one dish that stuck out. It was fasolada. That was one of my favorite foods when we were still in Greece. I knew that was what I wanted. So I sat and waited for everyone else to finish up.

Still looking down Koati asked me, "Could you write this time?"

"Sure," I responded. I grabbed the paper waiting for everyone to finish. Soon, everybody looked up and put their menus in the middle. "Ok," I started. "We will go around and say what we want, and I will write it down. I shall start. My choice is fasolada with anchovies, having grape juice as my drink. Percy, will you go next?" I wrote down my choice as I waited for him to speak.

"Sure! I want New York pizza, a side of blueberry yogurt, having plain milk as my drink. Pupa, you are next!"

"Ok," Pupa answered. "I would like a spaghetti salad, with whole wheat crackers as a side, along with water as my drink. Grover, you are next to me."

Grover nodded. "I would like a tofu burger, with a side of alfalfa, and a drink of wheatgrass juice. What about you Koati?"

"Thank you Casus first of all for writing," Koati said to me, turning with a bow of her head.

"Er, thanks," I responded

"You are welcome Casus," she continued as if I didn't even stutter. "Now myself, I would like some cooked lamb with a side of sweet potatoes, along with lemonade as my drink."

"Ok," I called. "I have finished writing. Please, double-check I got all of your orders correct. The last one to have the paper has to put it on top of the pile. Now shoo, go double-check my work." The paper was passed around. Whoever held it stared at it for a couple of sentences, checking their order, and only theirs, before passing it to the next person. At the end of the line was Koati, who put the paper on top of the menus in the middle. The five of us raised our hands.

Soon a girl around our age, maybe a couple of years older came around and grabbed the things in the middle of the table. First placing the menus in front and the paper in the back, she went over to the next table with their hands raised. Well, while we waited, some idle conversation passed by, just basic small talk.

A boy, maybe around fifteen appeared next to our table. "Hello?" he questioned, waiting for a response.

"Hello," Percy answered cheerfully.

"Well, um, I just needed the attention of one of you, in order to give you your food." He placed the food in the middle of the table. Everyone grabbed their separate dishes.

"Well, thank you," Pupa told him. "It was really nice of you to get our attention instead of just placing the food in the middle of the table." She smiled at him.

He blushed. "It was no problem, really," he told her. But I need to go now. Boss might be annoyed if I stay here and chat with you guys for too long."

"Bye," the majority of us said. He left the table. Everyone began to dig into the food. It was amazing what they did at this school. The fasolada even tasted authentic. I could see that Percy was also amazed by the food. Grover wasn't phased, probably because he was used to the nymphs cooking, which was probably more divine and even better than this. Koati and Pupa shrugged off the cooking like it was normal, as it probably was seeing as they went here for elementary school.

"Hey, do you guys notice anything weird?" Grover asked. "It seems like everyone is avoiding our group." I looked around. Percy, Koati, and Pupa did so as well. There was no one sitting near us.

"It is exactly like I feared," Koati sighed.

"What is it?" Grover and I asked.

"We have been labeled strange, weird, nobodies, unpopular. We are at the bottom of the social ladder. I used to be in the middle, okay to hang out with populars due to my friendship with Aivota, since I lived with her during the summer. They all used my brain to their advantage. But due to my ditching of Aivota and joining with Pupa and the new kids, I was automatically pushed down. Pupa is already at the bottom, and you three are new. The combination of the five of us pushes below depths, even lower than Noder and Sangita." Koati sounded a little disappointed at this. "Their way down there for dating seriously, liking music, and plenty of other things."

"So?" questioned Pupa and Percy. It didn't bother them. They must usually be at the bottom of the pile wherever they go.

"I have always been near or at the bottom, as you mentioned Koati," Pupa pointed out, sounding a little disappointed.

"And I'm always the weird poor new kid with ADHD and dyslexia," Percy added.

"Were used to it!" they exclaimed together, Percy much louder than Pupa, who basically whispered.

Grover and I were confused. We had both rarely been to school seeing that we were not human or raised human like the rest of them. "You must have not gone to school with other kids a lot," Koati deduced. "You don't know what the social totem pole at school is like yet. Well, you will find out soon." We exchanged glances. Koati's words contained a sense of forbidding. She managed to make us scared of words. You could easily assume she was right. It was probably safer. So we nodded. I hope it really isn't that bad. It seems like Grover shares my sentiments though.

As that thought left out mind, we finished up our dinners and ate the dessert of the night. We walked to right outside the dining hall in the hallway, deciding what to do next.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for not quitting reading halfway through. Now off that topic. As usual, read on, an adventurer of this world. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Shoo, get away from me go to Rick Riordan. He is the one who created this sandbox that I am playing in. if he didn't, I wouldn't have been crediting him every, single, dingle, chapter.

Percy's Point of view

 

Everyone was arguing about where, and what to do next. I won't pretend to be innocent and say I was not participating though. I was one of the main contributors to the arguments. Pupa was the only one who was silent. "Umm," Pupa hummed trying to get our attention. I guess not. We have all made noise now! Anyway, we all turned to look at her. "Um, maybe," she stuttered seeing as we were all focused on her. She took a deep breathe, regaining her wits. "Maybe Percy should look at his watch so we could decide based off the time. We all should all sign up for at least one club or team, as that is the required amount." She said all of that in one breathe. It was amazing. Well, except for Casus, who got a little lost. Koati looked at him weirdly for that.

"Great idea Pupa," I shouted, breaking the awkward silence. "Could you lead us to the signup sheets? While we are walking I can check my watch."

"Sure," she answered, relieved. "Follow me." She started to walk. While we walked I looked at my watch. It was 6:30.

"Hey, guys!" I called, trying to get their attention.

"What?" they asked.

"It is 6:30 and curfew is at 10, so we have 3 hours and thirty minutes left to do as we please," I told them. "Clubs most likely don't start yet, so we probably should sign up for clubs then head for either the boys' dorm or girls' dorm."

Koati and Casus shared a glance. "Well…" Koati started.

"We wanted to discuss how to work the study and homework sessions," Casus continued.

"From 9:30 to 10 tonight," added Koati.

"So we will only be with you guys for 3 hours," Casus finished.

"Ok," Grover answered for the rest of us. "You guys can use the dorm we are not in. Now Pupa, please continue leading us to the signup sheets."

"Ok," she whispered with a nod. "Let's keep going." They continued to walk until Pupa stopped at a bulletin board. "This is it. Sign up for what you like."

"Thanks, Pupa," I told her. Casus, Grover, and Koati nodded along, agreeing with my statement. She blushed. At that, everyone turned around to the bulletin board.

Five pairs of eyes roamed around. Pupa finished deciding first. She took the pen and signed up for the budget team. Noticing my look of confusion she explained, "In this club, we manage the school budget. We help organize all fundraisers and school events, along with dealing with the bank and other things that have to do with money." I nodded, understanding it now.

Grover chooses next. "I want to be in gardening club," he told us confidently.

Koati picked next. With confidence in her voice, she said, "I am going to be in student council, debate club, and academic team." Instead of having different teams for different subjects, Yancy had one team for all subjects. Either way, Koati was an overachiever.

Casus spoke next. "I'm going to do art club, mythology club, and student council." He was absolutely certain.

"Umm…" I hummed. "I think I will do swim team and mythology club." I was not positive about my decisions. I hope I made the right ones, the ones that would work with me. "Anyway, I believe Casus, Grover, and my room is bigger since there is three of us. Let's go there!" I was trying to move everyone's attention off this and keep going. I grabbed their hands and tapped them all on the shoulder to alert them.

"We are alerted," Casus sighed. "Just get it over with." They all were holding on tight. The wind started to blow. A tug was felt. I ran. The wind soon stopped, and I stopped too. It was right outside the door. I reached into my sock and pulled out the key card. The door unlocked. I slid it right back in and pulled everyone in.

"Now if you have to throw up," I told them sternly. "The bathroom is to your left. Actually, I'll just drag your butts into the bathroom." I had a feeling I was talking to dead air. True to my word though, I pulled the four of them into the bathroom and sat down in one of the two comfy chairs. Soon I heard the sounds of throw up and a toilet flushing.  _Good,_  I thought.  _They're done._

The four of them walked out of the bathroom single file. Grover sat in the other chair, while Koati and Pupa sat on the couch with Casus between them. It seemed a little awkward if Casus's bronze-colored face had any meaning. It was weird though. It was like a combo of mortal blood and godly ichor from the storybooks. Gold and red mixing equals bronze. It was a weird and unnatural coloring. Anyway, like last time, we pretty much talked a lot. At least, until Grover pulled apples to apples out from his duffle bag. An intense game of apples to apples started up with basically everyone guessing randomly, as no one knew much about anyone else. But it was a great game as we started to get to know each other. I looked at my watch. It was 9:25 already. "Koati, Casus," I called, breaking up the game. "It is 9:25, so you may want to leave for Pupa and Koati's dorm."

"Thank you," they responded, before picking up and leaving. "Bye," they called as the left the room.

"See you later," we called back.

They closed the door behind them. "Sooo, do you guys want to play Jenga?" I asked, grabbing the game from my bag, trying to distract from any thoughts I might have about what was happening with Koati and Casus.

"Sure," they replied. I pulled the game out of my bag. Grover somehow managed to lose every single time. Soon though, it was 9:55. We kicked Pupa out of the room, telling her that she needed to get back to her dorm in time. At 9:58, Casus arrived back in the room. Once he came in, we shut off the lights and went to sleep.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you to those people who didn't get bored and moved through all of the chapters until they go to twenty. It has been a long time typing, with many different words. Anyway, off that. We have finished the first day of school. It is kind of sad, seeing as this is chapter twenty, and I just finished the first day in my story, which will take place over many years. I know, slow story pace, but I like to put things in detail. If you don't like this, read a faster-paced story, such as my other story, The Last Demigod.
> 
> Disclaimer: Chapter twenty. Should I even still be saying this? Rick didn't do it for Greek Mythology every chapter. I'll still do it. Rick Riordan, I present you with the award of inspiring this story with your book series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Koati's Point of view

Casus and I left his dorm room at 9:25 pm. That was when Pupa, Grover, and Percy kicked us out of the dorm. That was fine though, as it would take us approximately five minutes to get to my dorm. Suddenly, Casus tapped my shoulder to grab my attention. "Snap out of it," he whispered. "Pay attention. You almost hit a wall when you were lost in thought. Also, lead the way as I am not entirely sure about how to get there."

"Okay," I answered. In order to find the way to the dorm room, I looked around the hall. "Did you notice how quiet and empty the hallway is?"

"Not really." After that, he glanced around. There was no one else in the halls, and you couldn't hear any noise coming out of the dorms. "This is really bad!" he exclaimed. "Why, with no noise and witnesses this is the perfect time and place to…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

I took another glance. "You're correct," I stated, eyes wide. "Great spot for a monster, and there is two powerful demigod scents, a minor demigod scent, plus whatever yours is. I do not believe satyrs smell though. Run?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

We began to sprint through the halls. Sadly, neither of us were as strong or fast as Percy. Either way, we made it to the dorm faster than the average person would. But then again, we were demigods. Strangely, the whole way there was not students, teacher or sounds. Not even the sounds of small animals moving could be heard. It was like everything was dead. Both of us were a little freaked. And that was hard to do. Neither of us got scared easily. At least, I don't get scared easily and Casus looks like a brave person as well.

"Hey," Casus whispered in a low tone. "Door, please?"

"Oh. Right" I fumbled, clumsily pulling out the key from my locket. I loved the locket, as it had the only remaining picture of my deceased father inside. Also, it was a big locket, allowing for a bigger picture and room a key. For doors, you could either use a key or key card. There was room for both on the lock. I preferred to use the traditional key. Casus stared at weirdly as I unlocked the door. "I'll explain inside." He nodded, understanding about not wanting to talk about it in the open hall. I could feel a whoosh of air come out the door. It was trapped in there, as all windows and doors were closed. I stepped inside, Casus following me.

Casus turned and shut the door, turned on some small lights, covered all of the cracks under doors and shut the blinds. He seemed a little paranoid. "Ydych chi'n gwybod Cymraeg? (Do you know Welsh?)" he asked. "Byddai'n well gennyf ddefnyddio iaith anhysbys i'r rhan fwyaf o fyfyrwyr. (I would prefer to use a language unknown to most students."

"Ydw, rwy'n gwybod Cymraeg ac mae hynny'n ymddangos fel syniad da. (Yes, I do and that seems like a good idea.)"

"Da. Sut wnaethoch chi ddysgu eich bod chi'n fregod? (Good. How did you find out you are a demigod?)"

"Wel, dechreuodd pan… (Well, it started when…)" I began.

We talked about our demigod lives, about possible demigods at Yancy, and their plausible godly parents in Welsh. Casus managed to remember minor gods that even I hadn't heard of. Eventually, Casus glanced at the clock. "It is 9:50," he told me. "I better go. Pupa hopefully should arrive in the room soon without incident, with the same going for me. Goodbye." He said that in English, as it seemed absolutely normal and inconspicuous, unlike everything else we talked about. It would be bad if normal humans found out about demigods.

"Bye Casus."

He left the room, marching out confidently. I heard the door slam behind him. The sound of his steps continued until they faded so much that a human could not hear them "For good," I whispered. Grabbing my grey owl pajamas, I entered the bathroom to change. As I got out, I heard the click of a key card. I jumped startled, landing in a defensive position. I was on full alert, ready for an attack at a moments notice.

Pupa entered the room slowly. It was 9:59. "Koati?" she asked quietly. "Are you here?" She turned towards me. "Ahh!" she exclaimed in fright. "You, you are in a very frightening position." I relaxed, realizing it was just her. Despite how tired I was, I looked through the mist and clarify it was actually her, a very draining process. I became very tired after that. It takes me a lot of concentration and energy to see through the mist completely.

"Um…" I blanked. "I was just a little tired and you frightened me with the sudden noise." I began to blurt out random thing when I was nervous. "I'm just going to lie down and go to bed now. You can go get changed in the bathroom and then to your bed. Make sure to turn off the lights and close all doors before you go to bed." I walked back to my bed and lied down. Slowly my eyes closed and I fell to sleep and down into Morpheus's realm of dreams and nightmares. I hope I don't get a demigod dream tonight. Morpheus usually tended to be nice to me, thankfully. A big three kid like Percy might be must be tortured throughout the night.


	21. Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Hi again. Is this repetitive to those that read everything in a row? Please tell me if it is. I will try to change somethings up if that is the case. So we are on to the next day. Just a warning, I will most likely skip through a lot of things this chapter as they will be the same as the last couple (Read, whole story) chapters. 
> 
> Disclaimer: We are still doing this? And does anyone know the rules on it? Disclaimer are annoying, you know. Anyway, this is not for money and just for fun. It is a fanfiction and rights to parts of the arc and setting, along with a few characters go to Rick Riordan.

Grover's Point of view

Zzz… Zzz… Zzz… I was sleeping peacefully on the top bunk. Thankfully, neither Casus nor Percy snored. I snore though, so I feel bad as I can not hear my own snoring. I hope they were deep sleepers. Percy talks in his sleep instead. That was what woke Casus and I up at 2:30. "What," I grumbled. Well, that was what I meant to say. It came out more like, "Wha?" if it was even that understandable.

Casus understood. Maybe it was one of his superpowers. "Shush, he's sleeping," Casus growled under his breath. That made no sense, Percy seemed to be an extremely deep sleeper. "I need to take notes." Weird, that was an odd thing to do. Then again, Percy was a demigod, and their dreams tend to be important. Maybe Casus thought he could figure out something through Percy's sleep talking. He pulled out a pen and paper. Percy had not said a full, real word in any language yet. But, Casus was ready to write down exactly what he said, when, if, he ever did.

"Cat, monster, island, cave, lava, blow, god, hate, pirates." It came from Percy's mouth, I think. By the way Casus wrote down everything he said, from letter to letter, in the exact language, and however, he slurred them, it was like he was gonna solve a murder mystery with the clues given by a sleeping Percy.  Which made no sense as there are no known murder mysteries at the moment, whether mythical or not, plus, Casus was twelve and had not yet been to camp. Zeus knows what he was going to do with it. "Disney, cruise, DHI, death, snakes, island, cave, yellow, flower, spell, potion, witch, evil." Ok, now it was just getting random. After a long pause, I fell back asleep. Zzz… Zzz… Zzz… No sound was heard from any of us for the rest of the night.

"Chirp, chirp, chirp." Birds called from outside the window. I guess Casus had a different plan this time. No hurting our eyes. Instead, nothing had changed, other than him opening the windows. The screen was shut and blinds drawn back over it as to not attract attention. As a satyr, I was extremely sensitive to the sounds of nature, easily waking me up. Casus was sitting in bed waiting. I attempted to glare at him for that. When I did so, I sat up. That set off a bucket of water to pour down on Percy, instantly energizing him, as if it were coffee. Thankfully, it automatically dried, both on him and the bed. Actually, not thankfully. Hopefully, he is just a son of Triton or another water deity. But his scent was too strong. Of course, I, the runt, would have to call Chiron into a school for the first time in decades. If I found the only two children of the big three, well, that would be big. Maybe I would get my searchers license. But it would be easier with a demigod of a minor god.

"Ugh," he groaned, not a morning person. "At least it is later this time. 6:12"

"Pajamas off kids, and get changed into uniforms people. Seriously!" You can guess who said that. It was our old buddy, Casus. The statement earned him an eye roll from Percy. I just ignored him. Climbing down the ladder, I grabbed the uniform and my patch. Holding the many items, I climbed back up. Setting the patch on the pillow, I went under the covers and changed. When I was done, I pulled them off. Taking the patch off my pillow, I pinned it over my heart. I climbed down the ladder again. Walking over, I sat down on the couch waiting for the others.

Casus noticed my patch and pinned his onto his uniform. He was in uniform before the rest of us were awake. He sat down on one of the chairs. "I need a shower," Percy stated plainly. He went into the bathroom. As a satyr, I did not need to shower, thanks to my goat half. Casus probably had his own reasons why he didn't shower. I wasn't going to ask though. He is somewhat scary, but Percy is even scarier.

Soon, Percy exited the bathroom in uniform, pajamas over his shoulder. Dumping them on the bottom bunk, he grabbed his sword pin and placed it on his shirt, over the heart. He came and sat in the other chair. "Ok, boys," he started. "It is 6:30 right now. Whaddaya want to do for next hour. We got time. Maybe, we could take a nap."

"Who's up for a game of Qwirkle?" I asked defusing the soon to come argument.

"Sure."

I went to my suitcase and pulled it out. I walked over and put the box on the table. "Let's do this," I said, an evil glint in my eye with a poorly hid smirk. I could beat a daughter of Athena at this, cabin counselor at that, one of the smartest ones in decades who won at almost every game. The poor kid, assuming that Casus was actually a kid, had no chance at this.

We played the whole game. I won, by a long shot. Trying to distract me and change the topic, Percy told us, "It is 7:25. We can walk over to the dining hall now. Hopefully, they will come to meet us there."

"Lead the way," Casus answered the unasked question. "Lead the way."

Percy opened the door and lead us out of the room. As the last one out, I closed the door behind us. We tiptoed softly through the halls, as technically we were not supposed to be out of our rooms yet. We were approaching the dining hall. "7:29," he whispered, pulling us into a closet. "Be silent. We will wait it out." We decided to listen to him, he sounded serious. A minute later, he peaked out of the closet. "Coast is clear. Follow me." We slunk out of the closet, then straightened up, acting natural. We approached the front. Percy was right in his assumption that Koati and Pupa would meet us. Joining in the middle, we walked in together.

"Hello," Mereo greeted nervously, glancing at Koati. "Here are your menus. Do you need me to escort you? And will you allow others to sit at your table." She handed the menus to Pupa, the closest kid next to her other than Koati. And one could easily tell she was scared of Koati, even without having powers of empathy.

"No to both," Koati answered and scowled, stalking out of the picture. The rest of us followed her wordlessly.

We ate and went to classes. Pupa was separated from the rest of us until Social Studies. Math passed fast and soon it was time for English. Nicoll glared at us, specifically Percy when we entered. "Sit at your assigned seat," he growled at us. "And put your printed out homework in front of you on the desk."

Separating, we did what he told us. None of us wanted to get in trouble. Before we sat down though, we shared a glance, with Percy nodding to his bag. If given punishment or detention, the plan was to be acted on today.

When everyone was here and seated, Mr. Nicoll got up, prowling the room, picking up everyone's papers. He gave them all a good glare through first, in order to see if there were any easy F's. When he picked up Percy's he thundered, "Automatic F young man. I see glaring spelling mistakes here. As a dyslexic, you should have worked extra hard! I expect to see you in this room at 5 o'clock on the dot, no earlier or later. On the second hand."

"Ok sir," Percy answered nervously. But a close friend of his could easily tell the nervousness was fake but Percy was a good actor and no one else noticed it, not even the teacher.

English soon ended, with even more homework. We all went to Science and watched the seahorses give birth. It quickly cheered Percy up, even though all of us were wary of Aivota at the table with us. So we decided to not talk about anything with her there. He loved sea creatures. We met Pupa at Social Studies. I could overhear Percy telling Pupa about everything excitedly. The class was boring and more independent work. I'm not sure if the teacher knew how to teach. It ended quickly though. Brrring. Everyone pushed in their chairs as the bell wrung, quickly leaving the classroom. The five of us stood outside the classroom for a bit, talking. A couple of minutes later, we were all holding on. Percy took us through his portal, portkey, or maybe he does run, but anyway, we appeared in front of the dining hall. We began to enter, Casus leading the way.


	22. Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hi again. It has been what, approximately a thousand words. I definitely need to change things up. So maybe, thanks. Not maybe, just thanks. Thank you for reading my story. Thank you for everything you do with any of my stories, whether it is kudos, comments, or just reading it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Talk to Rick Riordan. This is getting repetitive. Can I stop doing it? I think you have gotten the point. Rights are Rick Riordan's. Not mine.

Pupa's Point of view

Casus lead all of us into the dining room. We stopped at the table where the workers were. "Just the menus, table GREN, no one else can sit other than us," he told her, not even bothering to let her speak or look at her. Just gave basic orders, not wanting to talk with her. I thought it was a little out of character, but maybe he was hungry. He probably was, so he easily could be hangry ar just grumpy. Anyhow, the girl didn't bother to look at him either, most likely not caring, being one of the antisocial workers. She just passed five menus over the table and jotted something down in her notebook. Once she was done with us she went back to doodling in the notebook. "Thank you," he stated, not caring that he was ignored, before leading the five of us to table GREN.

We all sat down making ourselves comfortable. We looked through the menus, while some like Grover getting the same thing, and others, such as Koati, got a different item off the menu. We wrote everything out and soon got our food, with many eating multiple servings, cough, majorly Percy, cough. We talked, revising and editing our plan. By the time we were all full, we had an amazing fully planned out idea. We were ready when he was. Soon, he would be gone, expelled from the school, and the building as a whole. He would never torture another student or kid again.

The rest of school past by fast. It was soon 4:30, the end of classes for the day, and end of gym. It felt a little weird, as Grover and I were alone in the gym, with bows and blunted arrows, aiming at targets. Grover knew more than I did, so he spent a lot of the time helping me. But neither of us hit a bullseye. We cleaned up while others changed. "Uhh…" I started awkwardly. "What should we do right now? We have thirty minutes till Percy had to go to detention."

"We can do homework other than what we have for English outside his classroom, and have Percy enter the classroom at five, with you, Grover, and myself hiding in wait. Koati is going to keep watch from afar in you twos dorm, using the camera system I rigged up, using Iris technology." Iris technology sounded suspicious. But neither Percy nor I could find anything wrong in that statement. But Grover and Koati sensed something hidden in Casus's words if the glances and smiles they shared were in an indicator. It was like the three of them had in an inside joke. And I had a gut feeling it was about "Iris technology". I doubt it is real anyway, as I have never heard of the company. And that just made me more suspicious. So I decided to just roll along with it, then research it later if I could build up the confidence necessary.

The rest of us nodded in agreement. Even if I didn't like to admit it, Casus could come up with some really good plans. Koati was the only person I knew better than him at that.

Noticing Percy's rising levels of worriedness, Grover for some reason tried to comfort him with, "It's gonna be fine. Now, how 'bout you go run us all over there right now."

For some reason, Percy was reassured slightly and grabbed Koati's hand, a nervous blush on his face. I wonder if this was because he had only ever grabbed the boys before. He might have been nervous touching and holding a girls hand. Anyway, we all joined hands, locking them together. We were ready for takeoff. You could hear Percy's feet at the beginning, tapping on the floor, while our feet squeaked due to being dragged. Soon, it was to fast to hear the sounds of our feet. Then suddenly, silence. And we were also still. We must be there.

The five of us plopped onto the ground. Conversation for Latin was the first thing the five of us wanted to do. We had to do it for twenty minutes, so we planned to do that here, and then get ready for it the rest of the time.

We began to talk in the dead language, that was the founder of English, Spanish, and so many more. Talking about our dreams from last night, our families, anything really. It was just to pass the time and get our homework done. Percy had set a timer on his watch so we would talk for the right amount of time. Suddenly, right out of the blue, came a beep-beep. It repeated in its high pitched tone. Beep-beep. "Oh, that's my watch!" Percy hit the button telling the alarm he knew. "It's 4:51. Nine minutes till go time."

"Good," answered Koat stiffly, she was in commander or tactician mode right now. "I will do to my dorm and set the camera rolling. Casus, I will send you the Morse code signal when it is working. The four of you, find a hiding spot. Percy, keep an eye on the clock and leave for the classroom at 4:59. Enter at the exact second. The timing is key. If you come early or late by a second, Nicoll will be much worse. I shall leave now, I hope you four can successfully find a good hiding spot, that has a good view of the door." In her long speech, she was a little helpful. She told us what we needed to find in a good hiding spot. While I was trying to memorize the plan, Koati stalked through of the hall, head held high, away from us. You could hear her shoes resonate throughout the silent hall. Boom boom boom.

"Follow me." I was not sure who said that. Was it Casus? Or maybe Percy? Or both?

The two of them walked forward together. I guess both. Grover and I followed them. "Here." this time it was definitely Percy's voice."

"Good one. Grover and Pupa, could you two just stay silent and hide? The signal peephole is perfect for my height, so I would probably be the best choice to keep watch."

"Ok, Casus," the two of us responded.

"Great. Percy, find somewhere to sit outside. Preferably covering us from the cameras. Grover, Pupa? We are going in."


	23. Twenty Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for staying along this long trip. We have made it past twenty plus chapter and twenty plus thousand words. This is a long story and will just get longer. This will be true, even if I split different arcs into different stories. But that discussion will have to wait. Instead, we have a super secret mission going on in the school, where only 40% of the team knows everything, 20% knows a little more, while the remaining 40% of the group is mainly in the dark. I mean, they don't even know how the main narrator in this chapter is watching. Did any of you believe in "Iris technology"? Or do you think it is an IM. Read to find out, then do whatever you want with my story, as long as you don't plagiarize!
> 
> Disclaimer: Please, don't torture me paparazzi! Rick Riordan created this sandbox, he has all the information. This isn't even cannon! Pupa, Casus and Koati, plus a bunch of minor characters are not even supposed to exist!

Koati's Point of view

As the four of them went to find a hiding space, I stalked off from the group heading to my dorm. I had a glare going, I did not want to get stuck in crowds and not make it to my dorm in time. If people got in my way, I would turn the glare towards them. Sadly, it was not as good as Percy's glare, but it was still okay.

Soon, I made it to the dorm. I opened my locket and pulled out a key. Sticking it into the door, I entered. I shut the door behind me, before locking myself in the bathroom. I muffled all sounds, turned off almost all the lights, with many other precautions in place. I was ready to go.

I pulled out a prism and one golden drachma. I turned on the sink and placed the prism down in a way that created a rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," I called out to thin air. "Show me Casus Vicis, Yancy Academy, New York, in spy mode please."

A smooth voice responded, "Sure! Would you like to be able to be heard, or silent as while as invisible."

"Silent please, dear goddess."

"Cloud nymph dear. Now go ahead, the message is ready."

Cloud nymph? Last I checked, Iris was a goddess, not a nature spirit. Maybe she has someone working for her and didn't tell the gods. That will be a point to ponder later. Now back to business.

I grabbed the machine myself and Casus made yesterday from its hiding spot in the bathroom. "Dot dot, dot dash dash dash, dot dot dash dot, dot dash dash dot dash dash dash dot dot dot dot dot dash dot dot dash dash dash dash dot dot dash dot dash dot dash." This translates roughly into "I am in position." in English.

Casus sent a message back. "Dash dash dot dash dash dash dash dash dash dash dot dot dot dash dot dash dot dash. Dash dot dash dot dot dot dash dash dot, dot dash dash dot dash dash dash dot dash dot dot dot dot dot dot dash dot dash dot dash." That translates to "Good. Keep watch."

"Dash dash dash dash dot, dot dot dash dot dash dot dash dot dash." I replied What I told him was "On it."

The machine was silent and still. I guess that meant the conversation was over, do your job, no time to chat. I looked at the clock on the wall. A little past five. I stared at the rainbow intently. Looking through I noticed the hall was empty. Looks like Percy was already in.

Casus stood up. He ordered them to, "Follow me. Be silent and quick. Don't talk, and tiptoe." He slowly opened the door of the closet, doing it at the exactly right speed for no squeak. "Also, look casual, like nothing is happening," he added, like it was an afterthought.

They snuck out of the closest, and then straightened up, practically striding through the halls, heads held high. While Casus was. The others were just trying and failing to copy him. That might pose a problem. Grover pulled a device from his bag, one that Casus gave him. He passed it to Pupa, and she pressed a blue button. Then she passed it to Casus. Casus attached an antenna to it, and pointed it in the right direction. I came back to Grover, who turned a knob on it. Finishing the setup, Pupa pressed a dot and passed it to Casus.

Casus motioned for the three of them to sit down in a corner. They sat down and acted like they were gossiping. Whispering, Casus told them, "The black dot is Percy, and the red dot is Mr. Nicoll. It also shows what room they are, location and room number."

"Wait, really," Grover shouted.

"I never thought she would do that," Pupa yelled, while attempted to. They pretended that Casus had just told them a really juicy and surprising piece of gossip.

"Yeah, and," Casus spoke loudly, then dropped down to a whispered. "They are still in his room. Maybe Koati can hack into the cameras, or ask the office staff to watch his room."

I rolled my eyes. "Iris?" I called out. "Could you swap the rainbow to be spying on Percy Jackson, also in Yancy Academy instead?"

"My name is Fleecy dear. But yes, I can and will do that. Just deposit another drachma, and I will swap it, but it will blackout for a second if you decide to do this." The same voice responded to me.

"Thank you Fleecy," I thought. "Thank you."

"No problem," I heard in my head. That was weird.

I pulled out the Morse code machine. "Dot dot dash dash, dash dash dash dot dash dot, dot dot dot dot dot dash dash dot dash dot dash dot dash dot dash dot dash dot dash." Otherwise known as, "IM or hack".

"She is going to hack," Casus informed them.

I through another drachma into the rainbow. It sizzled, going black. Then it suddenly flashed, showing me a photo of Mr. Nicoll and Percy. "Οχι! Χτυπά το Percy. Αυτό πρέπει να είναι παράνομο! (No! He is hitting Percy. It should be illegal!)" I shouted, not caring if others could hear me.

I swiped my hand through the Iris Message and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I sprinted to the hall where the others were located, not caring if I would get in trouble for hacking.

I approached the others, panting. "Whip, Percy, Nicoll, harm, illegal!" I shouted, freaking out. "Please, now."

The others looked at me in surprise. I continued, having caught my breath. "Pupa, he should have no reason to dislike you. Please, for me and Percy, enter the room without knocking, and ask for clarification on the homework. While the door is open, Grover, please take a photo of Percy and Nicoll." I tossed Grover a camera. "Please go. Casus and I will get out of sight."

The three of them looked at themselves, and then at me. Noticing the madness in my eyes, about how crazy I was at the moment, they decided to go along.

"Sure," Grover responded for them. I and Casus moved out of the way, after making sure Grover was ready to snap a photo on the old-style camera.

Pupa moved closer to the door before opening the whole thing. Grover ran passed her and snapped a photo, before Pupa strolled in. "Mr. Nicoll, I was wondering if you could clarify what the homework means." She noticed the two of them soon after. Percy was naked except for his underwear, lying on to of a couple of desks. You could see old scars on his body. I wonder where he got them from. And you could see him forming new ones as Mr. Nicoll whipped him with a burning horse jockey whip, bringing it down on him over and over again. Percy just had his eyes closed, barely feeling the pain. It was like he was used to it. "Ahh!" screamed Pupa, running out of the room. Thankfully, Grover managed to get a couple of good photos. Casus also grabbed his aunt and a couple of other teachers while this was happening. They appeared soon and entered Mr. Nicoll's room, eyes wide and mad. Mr. Nicoll looked up...


	24. Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Does anybody read my random muttering in here that say the same thing every time? If you don't you won't ever see this message, and in the end, I don't really care. As long as people continue to read I am happy. Go have fun readers.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan and owned and created all of his books and stories, I would not be writing a disclaimer for all of my 1,000 and a little more worded chapters. You understand, right?

Percy's Point of view

Oww. It didn't hurt that much though, as I had a high pain resistance thanks to Gabe, and I have always been slightly immune to fire and heat. It hurts me less then it would the others. So it should be me. Always me. I will suffer in their place. It is better. For me, them and the world.

The man, no not man, monster cackled gleefully as he brought it back down, this time chest, maybe stomach. Until I heard a noise. People talking outside.

"This room, Mr. Nicoll's," I think I heard someone say.

"Thank you nephew," came from a feminine voice. But I could be hallucinating. "Been watching through IM?"

"Koati has. And Pupa should be barging in a second no.," I was positive that came from Casus. And that means Pupa was coming for help.

Screech. I could hear the door slowly start to open. The person opening it, Pupa, took a deep breath, then got confident. She grabbed the door and threw it open. She walked in, if her footsteps were anything to go by. "Mr. Nicoll, I was wondering if you could clarify what the homework means," she spoke, alerting him to her presence. I heard a camera slap. "Ahh," she cried, finally spotting me. She ran out of the door. As she began to close the door, Casus ran in, sticking out his foot.

He opened the door. Grover through him the camera. He grabbed it, and took a couple more photos, just in case the teachers didn't get there in time. "Aunt Decuma, teachers, in here!" he called.

Casus's Aunt Decuma ran into the room, with her came Ms. Doctrina, Mr. Arithmus, Mr. Sermo, and Principal Radix. "Mr. Nicoll, you are fired unless you can find a good reason for whipping Mr. Jackson and convince me to not fire you. Mr. Arithmus, please call Coach Tractus and escort Mr. Nicoll to my office, and wait with him for me, will you?" Principal Radix ordered. I bet Mr. Nicoll was in for a big scolding, along with possible expulsion.

"I, I gotta go to the bathroom," Grover told us nervously. "Bye." He ran out, presumably to our dorm for the more private toilet.

As he ran out, Casus and his aunt shared a glance, then he shared one with Koati. "Βλαστός (Shoot)," the three of them shouted together.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Mr. Sermo stated. "And I'm the foreign language at the school."

"It wasn't Latin, Oratio," Ms. Fabrica told him. "It was Greek. The three of us are all of Greek heritage, or am I assuming wrong Koati?"

"I am Greek as well, half Greek," she told the teacher.

"Εσείς αθηναϊκά, αλλά μην το βλέπετε. (You act Athenian, but don't look it)"

"Βαφή μαλλιών και επαφές (Hair dye and contacts)"

"Ah," the teacher sighed.

"We are feeling excluded," everyone chorused together except for myself and Nicoll. But Nicoll was gaged at the moment.

Coach Tractus entered the room with Grover. I guess they bumped into each other on the way back. Mr. Arithmus told him everything over the phone, and the two of them grabbed Mr. Nicoll, exiting the room, dragging him with them.

"Thanks," the principal called after them. "Now, I and the girls will investigate here. Ms. Kamakama and Ms. Infirmum, Ms. Fabrica will escort you to your dorm before returning to me. You will stay in there till one of us comes to get you. Mr. Sermo, please take the three boys back to their dorm and stay with them. I will call you with more when you get there. Mr. Vicis, you will help him carry Mr. Jackson, while Mr. Underwood will carry Mr. Jackson's clothes and run interference. Does everyone understand their positions."

"Yes sir," we all cried the best we could, and those that were able to salute did so. He talked as if he was an army commander and we were his foot soldiers. His voice commanded respect. He made you want to obey him, but still thought of him as a friend. It was weird.

I saw Casus and the Latin teacher approach me, and scoop me into their arms. Grover muttered, "I'm glad I don't need to do that." I was bleeding all over. The two of them put me on a mat, holding me like a hammock in order not to get blood everywhere. They would bandage me up in the dorm I believe.

Grover walked over and picked up my clothes, putting them in a bag.

Casus took a closer look at me. "Nemo?" he laughed. "Are you still a baby?"

"Nemo is amazing and you have no right to insult my favorite Disney movie. Fish and the ocean for the win! He is great."

Everyone laughed at that. I began to pout. "Let's get going," Grover told us, putting us back on track.

Everybody that was supposed to left the room. Ms. Doctrina closed the door behind us.

We split into two groups, girls and boys, each going their separate ways.

"Bye," I attempted to call towards the girls. "Bye!" Many waved at each other, until we split for good. Grover did a good job of keeping people silent and out of the way. I bet having a teacher with us helped.

"Open the door Grover," Mr. Sermo commended. "Aperi ianuam (Open the door)" Grover pulled his key card out from his pocket, sliding it through the door, holding it open for Mr. Sermo and Casus to maneuver me in. Surprisingly, it was not a bumpy ride. "Please clear the big table."

Grover took everything off the big table and moved the chairs away from it. Casus and Mr. Sermo laid me on the table, then unwrapped me. "Casus, Grover, get all of the first aid materials, along with anything else to use in medicine."

"Ok," the two said, before disappearing into the bathroom. I love how much they wanted to heal and help me.

"Are you sure you are fine and it didn't hurt much," Mr. Sermo asked me, concern in his eyes.

"Yes Mr. Sermo, it only harmed me and hurt a bit, I have high pain tolerance and heat tolerance."

"Call me Oratio out of class Percy," he told me. "You are a star student, even with your dyslexia. You deserve that much. But you shouldn't have those at such a young age, plus all of the old scars, ones that are definitely not from Nicoll today. Who harmed you?"

"I have always been able to tolerate heat much better than the normal person. And the rest of it is none of your business," I growled. "Don't pry into my life." He backed off, not wanting to make me madder. He had the right idea.

Grover and Casus returned from the bathroom, hands full of supplies. "Ok boys, please wrap the bandages around Percy where the bleeding and scars are." The two of them got to work, soon I was covered, with the bleeding stopped. "Good job boys. Now, we need to go to the nurses for a check up, which is better at this than us."

Casus stared at him for a second. "At least let the two of us dress him in clean clothes, privately in the bathroom."

"Fine"

The two of them helped me up, then brought me to the bathroom. Grover left and got clean clothes, along with a small doggie bag of food. I wonder what that is for.

"Eat it," Grover ordered, handing me a small piece of the food, which Casus broke off. "It will help."

"You want me to eat this random food I have never seen before! Under the pretenses that it will heal me, not poison. Why should I trust you?" I whisper yelled, not wanting to alert Mr. Sermo.

"Well…"


	25. Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Ok, raise of hands, who think this is moving way too slowly and will never even get to October? Raises own hand. I know, this is a super slow paced story, as I am not time skipping practically everything. In other words, I want this to be both a school and summer fic. It will take place over 365 days, with at least one chapter per day, maybe a couple in one day, but I will at least acknowledge that every day of the story's timeline exists. So this will most likely be split into multiple stories. Anyway, let's move on to the disclaimer.
> 
> Disclaimer: Rick Riordan most likely does not have time to write fanfiction about his own characters. Actually, it wouldn't be fanfiction. It would be original since he created this universe. In other words, I can not possibly own Percy Jackson or be Rick Riordan.

Casus's Point of view

Grover began to attempt to explain ambrosia to Percy. I could not let that happen. "Σιωπή! (Silence!)" I hissed. "Do not explain," I added in English. I grabbed his shoulder and forcefully removed him from between Percy and me, simultaneously grabbing the ambrosia out of his hands. "Shh to you too," I whispered at Percy.

He began to open his mouth to ask why. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I stuffed the food into his mouth, before grabbing the mouth and holding it closed. A look of panic flashed in Grover's face. "Percy, Percy," he cried. "Ok, listen to me, buddy. Just chew and swallow. You are gonna be fine. Now don't choke kid. Breathe to. Chew some more. Swallow." He had begun at this point to drag out words like he was talking to a baby.

I elbowed him, hissing, "Seriously? Baby talk Grover?"

"Shut up," he hissed back. He got louder. "Have you swallowed it, Percy. And Casus, let go of Percy so he can breathe and speak."

I let go of Percy, didn't need him to choke on food that is supposed to heal him. Percy gasped for breath. Panting he said, "I am fine. But what was that? I feel even better now."

"Good. Grover, get some of the drink, Percy can use that to wash it down. Altogether the food and drink will be super effective. And even more, if we mix water with it. And Percy, sit down on the toilet, not to go to the bathroom, but as a seat. Keep the lid on, please and thank you." Grover darted out of the room, while Percy lowered himself on to the seat.

Seconds later, Grover ran back in. "Πήρα το νέκταρ (I got the nectar)," he almost shouted. "Όμως ο Σέρμο γίνεται ύποπτος. Από εδώ και πέρα χρησιμοποιήστε ελληνικά. (But Sermo is getting suspicious. Use Greek from now on.)"

"Εντάξει (Ok)," I responded. "Καταλαβαίνεις τον Περσέα? (Do you understand Perseus?)"

"Ναί (Yes)," he answered, rolling his eyes. "Και μην τηλεφωνείτε με το πλήρες όνομά μου (And don't call me by my full name)"

"Εντάξει Percy (Ok Percy)" I agreed, Grover, nodding his head alongside. "Τώρα περάστε το νέκταρ και το κύπελλο Grover (Pass the nectar and cup Grover)"

"Εντάξει (Ok)" He got up, passing the canteen of nectar and the cup over to me. I took them both, before opening the canteen. I poured the nectar into the cup until it was half full. Once it got there, I put the cup down on the counter, then screwed the cap back on the canteen. I put that on the counter as well. Lifting the cup back up, I finished filling it up with water.

"Θα ήταν καλύτερα με αλάτι (Would be better with salt)," I muttered, pulling a packet out of my pocket. I had already known Percy was a son of Poseidon, so I brought salt with me in case it would help if he got injured. I opened the packet and pulled it in. "Grover, ραβδί (Grover, stick)," I called he. He thankfully understood what I meant and grabbed a stick used for stirring. Grabbing it, I silently told him thanks. He nodded in response, getting the message. I put the stick in the drink, stirring it around slightly. I passed the drink into Percy's shivering hands. "Ποτό (Drink)," I ordered. "Τώρα (Now)." He nodded, before drinking the whole thing at once. It flowed straight down his throat. Relief flashed through mine and Grover's minds. He didn't burn up, we didn't give him to much. You could see him finish healing.

Grover whispered into his ear, "Act like you are still injured. Mr. Sermo can not know about this.

"Oratio," he slurred. "Whaddaya say?"

"Good." We smiled, before clothing him and picking the kid up, moving him out of the bathroom.

"Finally," Mr. Sermo yawned. "You lot were taking forever."

"Maybe because we were trying to clothe an injured person without harming them and without their cooperation," I retorted, not wanting to deal with the annoying teacher. I probably could speak Latin better than he could. I just have to return to my Roman godly form, and I will speak Latin fluently without even trying.

"Do not sass me, young man," he growled, a little annoyed, no, very annoyed with me. It did break me out of my stupor though.

"Whatever old man," I sassed. "Now how about we take Percy to the nurse's office as you suggested." The whole time I was laughing inside. I mean, old man. I am thousands of years old! The adult was practically a kid to me. Maybe even an infant!

"Fine, puer autem impetibili (you insufferable child)," he grumbled, getting out of his chair. "Now follow me. I will lead the way and for your remarks, you and

Mr. Underwood will carry Mr. Jackson. And I expect you to still keep up."

Laughing I asked, "Insufferable child? Please, I am over a thousand years old. He is the insufferable child."

"Casus, be quiet. Now, come on, we have to pick up Percy," Grover whispered nervously, eyes darting around the room. "He is already mad at you."

"Fine," I whined. "Now let's get this over with. I got the head and backwards, you feet and facing forwards." I stalked over to where Percy was propped up. "Be as light as you can," I whispered. "But Grover and I got you." We scooped up Percy and followed Mr. Sermo all the way to the nurse's office.

"Shifa Dawa, we need your healing, help us please," Mr. Sermo chanted as we entered the room.

"Let me see the patient, Oratio. And you should know by now that is not necessary," the mysterious Shifa Dawa responded in a misty voice. She walked out into the open. Shifa Dawa was of Egyptian origin she had black hair, amber eyes, tan skin, was tall and regal. You could easily see her heritage easily. And magic was flowing around her. Around her neck was the knot of Isis. She was most likely a healer, one who found work in the outside world. "Blood of the pharaohs runs deeply in this one," she whispered under her breath, gasping. "He will be a powerful magician, most likely one of combat.

Both Grover and Mr. Sermo looked confused. "Blood of the pharaohs?" they asked.

"It just is another way of saying of Egyptian descent," she answered in her mysterious tone. "But the real question is why you are not confused." She turned towards me. "By the gods, will you tell me the answer."

"I speak and work with Hemsut," I answered, speaking in a low tone so only she could hear me. "Don't tell any of them. I am undercover."

"Thank you for answering, ancient one," she told me, in a normal tone of voice. The others just got more confused. Dropping down to a lower pitch, she told me, "I will not tell anyone." I nodded my thanks. "Oratio, you must go. Go to the next spot on your checklist. I shall heal the boy, and the others will stay by my side. Do not worry, I will have them stay here until you need them again."

"Thank you, Shifa. Now I must be off." Mr. Sermo turned around, walked out the door, closing it. Shifa Dawa made a circle with her hands as he left. I was certain we were now locked in. Now, it was best we follow her instructions.

"Follow me to the healing room, boys. When you enter, place him on the bed, or maybe it is a table." We picked him up and followed her into the room and placed Percy down. " Sit down on the chairs. As we did so, she went into the corner and grabbed an old branch. Wait, it was one of the Egyptian staffs. She waved it, muttering word as hieroglyphics came out. "He won't remember any of this. Is that ok? I will ask you as his friend who will actually see."

"Go ahead." It was done. The healing process has now begun as she waved her wand and staff.


	26. Twenty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Twenty six. Well tell me, did I do a good job at a cliff hanger the last chapter? And you will have to wait a little longer to find out what is happening with the boys. We are going to go back over and visit the girls. I wonder if their mini adventure with the teachers is just as creepy. I don't know yet, as the author's note is the first thing I write, along with the disclaimer. But that is just to keep me motivated and ready. Now, let's move before my train of thought takes off without me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Have you been reading this story for the past twenty five chapters? I believe I have already told you this. Rick Riordan is the king and god. He is the one who has created the world and sandbox!

Pupa's Point of view

Once we got to the split in the halls, Koat, Ms. Fabrica and I split with the boys. I hope all goes well with them. "Do you think they will have to go to the nurse's office?" I asked. "Shifa Dawa is a good healer, but a little strange. She doesn't like me and a couple of others, is indifferent to most of the school, and for some reason likes a minuscule amount of kids, and converses and meets with a few of the small group of kids she likes."

"I have never been to the nurse's office before. But I believe that taking him there will not be necessary, but they will anyway, just in case," Koati reasoned, but didn't elaborate.

"What do you think Ms. Fabrica?"

"Well Pupa, I believe like Koati that they will take Percy to the nurse's office no matter what, just to be safe. But I believe Shifa will like Percy. Have a strange feeling. But it could be due to the fact that I have three friends who call themselves the Hemsut triplets. And they are actually are triplets. But they are close friends with Shifa and some of her relatives. And I think Percy will be one that she likes, along with Casus. Grover will be like you Pupa, disliked. Koati, I am sorry to say, but you will be disliked as well. Percy and Casus should be able to soften the blow though."

"Thank you for that information, Ms. Fabrica. Also, we are approaching our dorm," I told them. The information that she gave left a lot to ponder on. Maybe the dreams tonight will help with that

"Call me Decuma," she told us. "I am younger than most teachers here and would rather be called by my first name." We got to the door seconds later

"We are here," Koati stated, an ominous tone in her voice. "I shall open the door. I would rather have a manual key used in this situation." She opened the locket and pulled out her key. "Dad, mom give me luck," she whispered, rubbing the locket. "Questioning is near." She closed the locket after blowing on the photo of a man. Was it her dad? But I had a feeling I was not supposed to know and kept my mouth shut. She held the key in her right hand, then suddenly stabbed the keyhole as if the sword was a spear. She twisted it violently, before kicking the door open. Most likely she was in a bad mood. "Enter," she growled, stalking through the door. She turned around, glancing at the rest of us. "All of you."

I stepped inside, Decuma following me. She closed the door behind her. "De, Decuma? Wah, why do you close the duh, door?"

"I have to keep you in here darling. As you have heard, I've got orders. I am going to try to help you as much as I can, but I can't go across direct orders. I can only give you advice. All of you will be questioned on this, plus you will be considered witnesses at the trial. I hope, for everyone's sake, that you five will win against him. But this will only be your first trial. Many more are to come. Do you have any questions, advice that you want? If you don't, I must leave you here immediately, lock the door, and return. You will be stuck here until Oratio comes. All there would be to do is homework, talk, and play games that you have packed. And Pupa, καταλαβαίνεις? (do you understand)"

"Yuh, yeah, buh, but that last part was a little hard."

"Most likely you can understand Greek with thought, but won't be able to understand it instinctively. Do both of you know Pig Latin?"

"Esyay (Yes)!" we responded together. "Ywhay?"

"Oodgay. Oratioyay oesday otnay owknay igpay atinlay. (Good. Oratio does not know Pig Latin.)"

"Okay," Koati answered for us, addressing the teacher. "But we will speak in English majorly until he gets here."

"Good," she whispered, smiling. "Now come close." We moved right next to each other. "With Oratio, remember to…" Decuma ran off on a long lecture about what to do. "I have to go so they are not suspicious. Remember, only those of us who came with Casus have the power to get in and out."

"We got," we acknowledged determinedly. "We are ready."

She smiled, nodding at us. Turning around, she strolled out of the room, closing the door. "I locked with a room key," she mouthed at us. "You are one of the only rooms with keyholes, so there is no device for that. Koati, you have extreme power. You can get out if you want to." At that, she left, hoping we got the message.

"Did she really say that?" I asked breathlessly. "For real?"

"Yes, Ms. Fabrica did, but I do not think we should do so today. We should hide this power for the case of an emergency. I would not like them finding out about this yet. Did you bring any game? I did not, as I own none. Games were never gifted to me by Aivota's family, and she did not play games."

Koati sounded a little sad at that. I wanted to ask more, but I decided to stay on her topic change. "I've got a monopoly board. But be careful. I am amazing at this game."

"Great," she answered, smirking. "Let us play."


End file.
